Fight of the Fierce: A Heart of Fire
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Well...who knew the death of her littermate would lead up to this? With her paws firmly set on a path guided and influenced by the stars, Fiercepaw struggles against the darkness growing in her heart but events unfolding all around her seem to be pushing her to accept the darkness rather than fight it. What's a cat to do when she has a heart of fire but a soul turning to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome new and former readers!**_

 _ **If you are new then you should know this is the second book in this series Fight of the Fierce. The first book is called Fight of the Fierce: The Beginning of the Journey. To my old readers, thank you so much for reading this book as well! I hope you all enjoy this book as much as you enjoyed the previous one.**_

 _ **There is a beginning short chapter at the end of the allegiances if you just want to skip past them to get to that part.**_

 _ **~A-Heart-of-Fire~**_

 ** _Allegiances_**

 ** _StormClan_**

 _Leader_ _\- Lionstar - Large, majestic dappled golden tom with thick, ropey scar winding down right shoulder and pale green eyes_

 _Deputy_ _\- Skyfang - sleek blue-gray tom with amber eyes_

 _Medicine Cat \- Mintleaf - fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws_

 _('paw - Aspenpaw - a small fluffy cream and gray she-cat with a white belly and paws_ _gentle blue-gray eyes)_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Thistletail - tabby tom with spiky cream pelt and gold eyes_

 _Talonstrike - grey and white tom with crimson eyes_

 _('paw - Smolderpaw - pelt color unrecognizable because it is so grimy so he looks black with fiery red-orange eyes_

 _Blueflame - sleek blue tom with orange eyes_

 _('paw - Fiercepaw - inky_ _black she-cat with spiky pelt and silver patch on chest, paws, tail, ears and bridge of nose with silver eyes)_

 _Longclaw - tom with long brown fur, ginger and white patches and green eyes_

 _Hawkstorm - Large tom with sleek black pelt and yellow eyes_

 _Rowanstrike - red pelt with white patches and amber eyes, she-cat_

 _Cloudfeather - she-cat with white pelt and blue eyes_

 _Nightstream - she-cat with dark pelt and blue eyes_

 _Sootfire - dark gray tom with single white paw and blue eyes_

 _Eagleblaze - dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and icy blue eyes_

 _Lightningwish - large white tom with silver streaks and amber eyes_

 _Goldenecho - golden she-cat with black paws and green eyes_

 _Honeypetal - light golden-cream she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Bouldershade - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and green eyes_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Foxclaw - she-cat with dark ginger pelt and blue eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Graykit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes and dark gray paws and tail-tip, Acornkit - tom with dark brown pelt with a light sheen of red and he has blue eyes_

 _Swanfang - white she-cat with amber eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Ivorykit - big she-cat, pure white pelt with clear amber eyes, Nimblekit - smoky gray pelt with white tips, darker gray paws and black and white across the face like a mask with orange eyes_

 _Poppyfeather - cream she-cat with darker grey stripes and green eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Stripekit - she cat with cream pelt with darker gray stripes and green eyes, Falconkit - tom with dappled cream and brown pelt and yellow eyes, Blazekit - dappled black and dark blue tom with blue eyes_

 _Featherleap - light brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Oakkit - she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt; black with white and red patches and amber eyes, Elmkit - she-cat with mottled dark brown and orange pelt with brilliant copper eyes_

 _Elders_

 _Leafstrike - dappled chocolate brown she-cat_

 _Redclaw - ginger tom_

 ** _Allegiances_**

 _ **BreezeClan**_

 _Leader_ _\- Runningstar - a long-legged tom with dappled brown, white and black pelt and green eyes_

 _Deputy \- Fastclaw - large ginger tom with amber eyes_

 _Medicine Cat_ _\- Leafheart - brown and white dappled she-cat with green eyes_

 _('paw - Bouncepaw - a black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes)_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Featherfall - silver she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Mudstrike - brown tom with orange dapple and green eyes_

 _Rabbitswipe - white and grey she-cat with green eyes_

 _('paw - Briarpaw - dappled gray and yellow tom with golden eyes)_

 _Grasspelt - black and white tom with green eyes_

 _Cherrynose - reddish she-cat with amber eyes_

 _('paw - Strongpaw - white and brown tom with blue eyes)_

 _Blackclaw - black long-furred tom with green eyes_

 _('paw - Rosepaw - reddish she-cat with golden markings and amber eyes)_

 _Amberfall - yellow tom with gray eyes_

 _('paw - Sparrowpaw - sleek silver tom with silver-gray stripes that look like feathers and royal blue eyes)_

 _Blossompelt - black she-cat with white splotches_

 _Cedarscar - dark brown tom with scar on his cheek_

 _Dappleleaf - golden she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Dawnice - sleek brown she-cat with blue eyes_

 _('kit(s) - Mudkit - dappled brown tom)_

 _Elders_

 _Heavypelt - grey tom with amber eyes_

 _Deepstrike - orange and brown tom_

 _Braveheart - black she-cat with green eyes_

 _Badgerclaw - ginger and gray tom with pale blue eyes_

 ** _Allegiances_**

 _ **BrookClan**_

 _Leader_ _\- Falconstar - dappled gold and soft brown she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Deputy_ _\- Wolfheart - dark gray and white she-cat with gold eyes_

 _Medicine Cat_ _\- Yarrowpelt - blue and white tabby tom_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Cindertail - dark gray and black she-cat with green eyes_

 _Slickpelt - dark brown tom with white paws and blue eyes_

 _Streamstrike - silver and blue dapple she-cat with silver eyes_

 _Flameclaw - dark red and black tabby tom with gold eyes_

 _Icefang - white tom with green eyes_

 _('paw - Swallowpaw - dark gray and orange tom with blue eyes)_

 _Timbermoss - slate gray and brown tom with green eyes_

 _Hollymist - dark red and silver tabby she-cat with gold eyes (Reedpaw's mother's sister)_

 _('paw - Reedpaw - dark red and silver tabby tom with clear, bubbly blue eyes)_

 _Starlingblaze - dark blue tom spotted with white and brown with green eyes_

 _('paw - Lilypaw - she-cat with soft black white and brown calico pelt and amber eyes)_

 _Limberpelt - pale brown she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Mistfall - light gray she-cat flecked with black and green eyes_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Butterflytail - beautiful white, orange and black calico with gold eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Smallkit - tiny cream tom, Strongkit - big yellow tom, Rabbitkit - small white and gray she-cat)_

 _Elders_

 _Springcloud - cranky white, brown and blue she-cat_

 _Shadowclaw - black tom with gold eyes_

 ** _Allegiances_**

 ** _NightClan_**

 _Leader_ _\- Thornstar - large orange tom with golden stripes, white patch on his chest and piercing golden eyes_

 _Deputy_ _\- Frogfang - cream she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes_

 _Medicine Cat_ _\- Batwing - small black tom with blue eyes_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Barkclaw - dark tom with long claws_

 _Larchfog - pale blue tom with green eyes_

 _Birchtail - soft brown she-cat with red and white patches and green eyes_

 _Cedarfang - dark brown tom with long, curved fangs and gold eyes_

 _Rowanpelt - light reddish-brown she-cat with gray-green eyes_

 _('paw - Cricketpaw - brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes_

 _Owlflight - dark brown tom with orange eyes_

 _('paw - Mosspaw - yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes)_

 _Crowstrike - dark blue and black dappled tom with amber eyes_

 _Flintthorn - dark gray tom with brown spots and blue eyes_

 _('paw - Marshpaw - blue she-cat with black speckles and green eyes_

 _Plumspots - she-cat with deep black pelt with a reddish-purple sheen and white spots with gold eyes_

 _Beetlewaters - dappled yellow and brown tom with_

 _Antswirl - dark brown she-cat with white swirl on her chest_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Gingerpelt - light ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Maplekit - brown and red dapple she-cat with blue eyes)_

 _Elders_

 _Daybeech - fluffy blue and white tom with amber eyes_

 ** _Allegiances_**

 ** _MoonClan_**

 _Leader_ _\- Winterstar - large white she-cat with bright golden eyes_

 _Deputy_ _\- Darkflame - gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

 _Medicine_ _Cat \- Starlingflight - calico tom with green eyes_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Steelheart - dark grey tom with white dapples and amber eyes_

 _Brightflight - white and brown she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Snowfang - large white tom with green eyes_

 _Shadowstrike - black she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Creekstone - dark blue tom with orange-gold eyes_

 _Flowerclaw - cream and black she-cat with green eyes_

 _('paw - Tigerpaw - white tom with black stripes, black paws and golden eyes)_

 _Swiftfoot - brown tom with blue eyes_

 _Lichenstripe - gray and black tom with dark green eyes_

 _('paw - Sunpaw - golden tom with darker red stripes and amber eyes)_

 _Dawnflight - sleek golden pelt and blue eyes_

 _('paw - Stickpaw - dark red she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Ravenstream - black she-cat with amber eyes_

 _('paw - Snakepaw - dappled she cat with gray pelt and green eyes_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Lilypounce - brindled she-cat with green eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Pouncekit - dappled she-cat with orange eyes, Spottedkit - spotted gray and orange tom with green eyes, Stormkit - silver tom with amber eyes)_

 _Elders_

 _Dapplepad - brown and cream she-cat with crimson eyes_

 _Firstream - orange tom with blue eyes_

 ** _Chapter One_**

Storm Flash looked down on his Clan, for a moment wishing that he could rejoin the living and help them survive.

"You shouldn't agonize over them. Our Clans are strong and I have no doubt we will survive." Brook Flow meowed, padding up to her littermate and sitting down beside him. Storm Flash sighed and nodded, turning his gaze away from the Pool of Seeing.

"I know but I can't help but worry over them. I wonder if now is the time for me to be reborn again?" Storm Flash asked, seeking help from her.

"The thought is tempting, I know but we cannot interfere. Now is not our time to live again, our time will come but you and I both know the events unfolding down with the living can not be helped by us. We must remain up here to support our Clans through their trusted medicine cats. Our paws do not belong on the earth until this path young Fiercepaw has begun to walk down is finished." Brook Flow reminded him, gentle wisdom in her startling amber-gold eyes.

"I know and yet-" Storm Flash sighed, leaning onto her shoulder. "-and yet I wish that I could go down there and help guide my young Clanmate onto the right path. There are some days when I know Fiercepaw can battle the darkness taking root and growing within her heart with the love and support of her friends and then there are these days-" He looked down on the young she-cat wandering the woods aimlessly, a lost look in her dull silver eyes. "-then there are these days that all I can feel is deep dread for the future of StormClan." He finished.

"She has a strength of will rarely seen in a cat so young. Have faith in young Fiercepaw. The darkness will not always win." Brook Flow meowed, smiling down at the Pool of Seeing. "Not all hope is gone yet, Storm Flash. This young cat has been searching for prey for her Clan with hardly any rest, she mourned the death of four Clanmates, she supports and consults with her young medicine cat apprentice...not all hope is lost yet. I have not seen a Dark cat mourn so easily for those that are fallen."

"Yes, I have noticed that Fiercepaw feels very deeply. That is why I worry for her. The loss of Silverkit should never have happened and never like that. The darkness in her began when he was ripped from her life by a fox and yet- she does not have a vendetta against foxes. She holds hate and darkness into her heart for MoonClan and I can't help but wonder if this cat from my Clan will be responsible for the destruction of another Clan, just as Swoopflight, a kit mixed from NightClan and PureClan was. Swoopflight allowed the darkness into his heart when he abandoned NightClan, the Clan that raised him and loved him, in favor of joining PureClan with the intention of destroying it. All because his mother made a mistake but sought to fix it by giving him to his father in NightClan." Storm Flash looked over at Brook Flow, who was listening silently.

"If Fiercepaw continues to hate MoonClan the way she is, then Fiercepaw will bring destruction down upon MoonClan in a way that will destroy that Clan forever, just as PureClan is destroyed. How can I sit by and allow that to happen, knowing that I could possibly do something to prevent that?" Storm Flash meowed.

"You and I have investigated the situation with the rogues. The descendent of Swoopflight is the leader of the rogues and he has set a plan in motion that at first glance, looks like it could be the downfall of the Clans but what if it could be the rising of the Clans? Swoopflight told his son, who told his son, who told his son and so on down to this rogue that calls himself 'Crimsonstar' that the Clans are corrupt and so he seeks to destroy the Clans and then rebuild them in his image. If Fiercepaw is following in the Dark pawsteps of Swoopflight then perhaps we should set her on the trail of catching Crimsonstar, Swoopflight's descendant." Brook Flow suggested.

"What purpose would that serve though?" Storm Flash meowed anxiously.

"If Fiercepaw discovers that a rogue with the blood of two Clans flowing through his veins as it is with her has declared war on the Clans, it could force her to take a hard look at her own hatred towards MoonClan. All we need to do is make sure that Fiercepaw learns of the rogues and their plot that will be carried out on the next Gathering night. Once Fiercepaw goes on the journey, she will learn along the way of who Crimsonstar is and why he is so determined to destroy the Clans. It could be enough to shake her out of her hatred towards MoonClan." Brook Flow explained.

"Yes...that could work but I don't want to single her out. If we single Fiercepaw out then that could bring more attention to her from MoonClan and that would surely tip her over the edge." Storm Flash meowed.

"Then we will tell our plan to Breeze Hunter, Night Shadow, Moon Shine and Pure Fur so that they can send dreams to their Clan about the threat the rogues present and which cats should journey to try and stop them." Brook Flow meowed and stood.

"Why Pure Fur?" Storm Flash asked curiously.

"Pure Fur can send dreams to Crimsonstar to unsettle him. A cat unsettled is a cat that become more driven but that drive will not allow for things like sleeping and eating which will make Crimsonstar easier to defeat." Brook Flow explained, rolling her eyes at her littermate's back.

"I saw that." Storm Flash called without looking back. "-and that is an excellent plan. Fiercepaw will have her paws set on the right path in no time." The two littermates continued on, hope for the future of the Clans bright in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part Two - Chapter Two_**

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

 _ **Half a moon later**_

Deep into leaf-bare, StormClan has been suffering.

While the kits being born was good, the extra mouths to feed was not. There are nine kits in the nursery at the moment with four queens that are no longer able to hunt for themselves. Lionstar feels worry prickle at his pelt like hidden thorns in the wind. His Clan is slowly starving and he has no idea why.

When Mintleaf and Aspenpaw had come back from their half-moon medicine cat gathering, they had reported the same scarcity of prey in all of the other territories, MoonClan included. Normally, MoonClan would have plenty of prey and would often grant small hunting parties the right to hunt on the territory that spread towards the mountains but even they are going hungry. This is the hardest leaf-bare in the history of the Clans and it was terrifying to have to lead through it.

Lionstar perked up when he saw the first hunting party return but they only had one measly robin and a starved mouse from a hunting party of five.

Lionstar's hope dwindled and Rowanstrike gently nosed his cheek.

"Do not lose hope, my mate. StarClan will send a sign." Rowanstrike reassured him and while he nodded, all he could see as he looked around were starving cats. _His_ starving cats.

Fiercepaw saw the worried look on her Clan leader's face and it only confirmed what she already knew. Her Clan is slowly dying from starvation and StarClan has not sent any signs on how to save them. For a moment, the eerie prophecy flashed through her mind and Fiercepaw wondered if that could be why StarClan has been so silent but brushed it off. It couldn't be that.

Hurrying across the clearing to Aspenpaw, Fiercepaw slowed to a trot in front of Aspenpaw and shared a worried look with her.

"Have you managed to find any catmint?" Fiercepaw meowed and Aspenpaw shook her head, a haunted look in her soft blue-gray eyes.

"No and-" Her mew broke and Fiercepaw leaned closer, resting her head on Aspenpaw's head. The smaller 'paw was trembling, on the brink of collapse. A wave of whitecough has been sweeping through the camp and it has recently changed into greencough and in four cases, blackcough.

Four cats have already died from blackcough because out of the three, blackcough is fatal once it is caught. Both of Lightningwish's parents died; Sharpfang and Mossheart. That had been a loss that struck deeply with Fiercepaw. She misses the elders on a daily basis. The other two cats that died were Stonecloud (Featherleap's father and Foxclaw's mate) and Frostheart, Aspenpaw's mother. The loss deeply shook Foxclaw to lose her mate and Aspenpaw...she has been running herself ragged searching for feverfew (to help with fevers), catmint(the best possible medicine), watermint(to help with bellyaches), tansy(to help with coughs), poppy seeds to help with pain, lavender for fevers, juniper berries for bellyaches and to help cats that have trouble breathing, honey for sore throats, coltsfoot to help with breathing, chervil for infections and bellyaches and borage leaves for bellyaches.

Despite the long list of herbs, Aspenpaw hasn't been able to find much even with Fiercepaw, Goldenecho and Lightningwish helping her search the woods almost every sunrise.

"-and I know Redclaw has caught greencough. I don't know what to do!" Aspenpaw wailed, worry and sadness in her mew.

"It is not all on your shoulders Aspenpaw. When was the last time you ate or rested? You look exhausted." Fiercepaw meowed. Aspenpaw shook her head, stumbling tiredly over her paws.

"I can't rest, not now. I'll see you later, Fiercepaw." Aspenpaw muttered distractedly and hurried off to the medicine cat den. Fiercepaw stared after her friend and shook her head, leaving the camp and opening her jaws wide, bringing in the scent of prey. The air tastes sharp and stale but Fiercepaw is determined to help her Clanmate so she will not give up. Heading to the squirrel tree, Fiercepaw scrambled up it, her underfed muscles trembling but supporting her as best as they could.

Walking along the branches, Fiercepaw was careful not to step on ones that were too weak to hold even her weight.

Travelling along, Fiercepaw carefully balanced herself, knowing that if she fell from this height she would break something because of how weak her body is right now. Moving along, Fiercepaw opened her jaws, breathing in the scents and keeping her ears pricked up.

The sun dappled weakly through the leaves, showing her ribs in stark relief. Her fur is dull but groomed neatly, the kinks and curls gone for the moment. Her silver eyes were darkened but still had a light shining in them. She has not given up all hope though she has very nearly lost any and all faith with StarClan. She can't give up StarClan completely though, her love for Silverpaw will never allow her to lose faith completely.

A soft flutter caught Fiercepaw's attention and her eyes widened when she saw a nest. There were two red robins with three baby robins in the nest. All five of them were plump and could feed about seven members of her Clan! Fiercepaw slowly crept closer, pausing before pouncing silently. She soared through the air, landing on the branch and killing one of the robins, striking out at the other while she bit down. Her claws bit into a wing, holding the struggling bird captive while she dropped the limp body of the second robin.

Quickly finishing off the one with the injured wing, Fiercepaw looked curiously down at the baby robins. One of them chirruped fearfully and Fiercepaw felt her heart shrink a little from the task. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Fiercepaw sent a silent apology to the robins and bared her fangs.

The task done, Fiercepaw looked at the plump birds, wondering how she was going to carry them all back. She couldn't risk leaving them because then they would be eaten by another hungry predator. Looking at the nest gave Fiercepaw an idea and she took the birds out of the nest before nudging it with her nose and allowing it to tumble down out of the tree. Picking up the two biggest birds, Fiercepaw dropped down two branches and set the birds down before going back for the others. She slowly continued down until all of the birds were out of the tree.

Tucking the birds away in the nest, Fiercepaw rested for a moment, her muscles trembling with fatigue. Despite that, she refused to eat any of the birds. This is for the nursing queens, her leader and the two medicine cats. The trembling slowed down, Fiercepaw gripped the edge of the nest in her teeth and began the task of dragging it back to camp. It was easier than she had expected but only because all of the plants had withered away and died in this leaf-bare.

When Fiercepaw made it back to camp, Lionstar saw her and hurried over, staring at the bounty with hopeful eyes.

"Where did you find these?" He meowed urgently and she released the nest to tell him where. Nodding at a few waiting warriors, Lionstar sent them on their way before turning back to Fiercepaw. "Well done, Fiercepaw!" Lionstar praised and she ducked her head down, resisting the urge to preen. "Let's take these over to the nursing den. Mintleaf and Aspenpaw are in there so we can give them out." Lionstar ordered and Fiercepaw nodded, pleased when Lionstar lifted one side of the nest.

It made carrying everything so much easier on her neck and back.

Squeezing uncomfortably into the nursing den, Fiercepaw and Lionstar paused to gently lower the nest down. Fiercepaw was startled to see many of the kits crying out with weak mews, pawing at their mother's bellies. Each queen looked heartbroken and tired, unable to care for their kits.

"Mintleaf!" Lionstar meowed, catching every cat's attention.

"Is-is that fresh prey?" Swanfang meowed incredulously and Lionstar nodded, flicking his tail at Fiercepaw.

"Fiercepaw went out to hunt and found this nest. There is enough in here for each queen and our medicine cat and her apprentice." Lionstar meowed. Thankful mews broke out and Fiercepaw ducked her head shyly, pleased to accept her Clan's purrs and gratitude. She found she liked the feeling of caring for her Clan.

Lionstar doled out the prey, leaving only one left. He turned to Fiercepaw but she was already shaking her head.

"The Clan comes first." Fiercepaw insisted, backing away. "You need to eat so that our Clan will still have you to lead them. I'm sure I can find some prey elsewhere." Fiercepaw meowed, her belly grumbling in protest. Lionstar hesitated but accepted with a nod.

"I thank you and so does my mate." He touched the tip of his nose to her ear before picking up the last bird and loping out.

"Well done, Fiercepaw." Blueflame meowed quietly, pausing beside her before hurrying over to Swanfang's side. Her heart lurched in her chest and Fiercepaw hurried out, cursing her own feelings bitterly. She hated that she was still so vulnerable to her feelings for Blueflame.

"Fiercepaw!" Lionstar stuck his head out of his den. "You will be going to the Gathering tonight so don't expand too much energy." Lionstar meowed.

"Yes, Lionstar." Fiercepaw kept any bitterness out of her meow and hurried over to the apprentice den. It was currently empty since Honeypetal and Bouldershade have moved into the warriors den and Smolderpaw is out hunting with Talonstrike. Padding over to her nest, Fiercepaw settled down in it, cleaning her paws. The pads are all healed with small scars that oddly enough, are in the shape of small stars. Fiercepaw hardly notices that anymore though and she continues grooming herself as best as she can.

The silence in the apprentice den seems really loud, making it seem more obvious that she is in it by herself.

Fiercepaw, Aspenpaw, Goldenecho and Lightningwish were all best friends before but now it seems becoming warriors has placed a distance between them that Fiercepaw has no clue how to break. If they were all apprentices, she could just ask their mentor if they could go hunting together but if she went and ask them now, she worried she would seem like a small kit, eager for any attention from a warrior. Fiercepaw shook her head at herself but her own stubborn pride refused to allow her to seem like she was begging from attention from her friends.

If they wanted to spend time with her, they would come and say something...right?

Sighing, Fiercepaw twisted her head around cracked a flea between her teeth, spitting it out before grooming her pelt. She wasn't used to it lying limply against her form yet. Hopefully when the prey began running again, her pelt would fluff up healthily. Grooming her own pelt reminded Fiercepaw of when she used to groom the elders every day for stories, so heaving out of her nest, Fiercepaw padded out of the apprentice den and over to the elders den.

Poking her head inside, Fiercepaw peered in, searching for Leafstrike, the only elder still in the elder's den since Redclaw now has greencough and Mossheart and Sharpfang are...sadness swept through Fiercepaw and she finally spotted Leafstrike. The dappled chocolate brown elder is curled up in the corner, the den seeming larger than ever without all four elders in it. Leafstrike looked small and sad and lonely all by herself.

"Leafstrike?" Fiercepaw whispered, stepping into the den. The dappled brown elder stirred and looked up, her gold eyes sad and lonely.

"Fiercepaw, it's good to see you again." Leafstrike meowed, struggling to lift herself up onto her paws. Fiercepaw hurried over to the elder, helping her sit up. "Thank you, Fiercepaw."

"How are you feeling, Leafstrike?" Fiercepaw meowed, sitting down beside the elder.

"Not very well. I miss Mossheart, Redclaw and my mate Sharpfang. This den seems so big when I'm in it alone." Leafstrike sighed, looking around the den. "I have no one to talk with anymore."

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy all the time now that I have hardly any time to spare." Fiercepaw meowed, lowering her head with guilt.

"That's not your fault, Fiercepaw." Leafstrike gently touched the tip of her nose to the younger cat's ear. "I appreciate you coming to visit me. Now, what do you say you groom me and I will treat you with a story?" Leafstrike meowed, a note of happiness like a point of brightness in all of her sadness.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that I only came in here because I wanted something." Fiercepaw asked hesitantly, shifting her silver paws.

"I'm sure, Fiercepaw. Sit and groom while I tell you the story of PureClan and how it came to ruin."

 _PureClan was once a strong and noble clan, made up of cats with the purest of hearts and the noblest of values. PureClan was known for their hunting skills and the fact that, at the time, they were the only Clan who had their cats hunt and work together in pairs._

 _For generations, these cats lived out on the border between the mountains and the forest, the vigilant watchers for MoonClan. PureClan lived in peace with the other five clans, until the day one small kit was born. The small a tom named Shadowkit because he had the purest white fur- but the blackest fur right over his heart. The little kit grew with his littermate, a she-cat named Driftkit. The two of them were close and played happily and peacefully until they were apprentices._

 _Once they were given mentors and the name 'paw was added, the two apprentices engaged in sibling rivalry, challenging each other to be the best they could be. The only problem was Driftkit had natural talent at everything and so she easily outshone Shadowkit. The tom grew resentful of his littermate though he held love for her in his heart still. They grew together, Driftkit always several pawsteps ahead of Shadowkit in terms of skill._

 _Shadowpaw and Driftpaw moved through apprenticeship but only grew apart when Driftpaw became a warrior one moon before she was supposed to and a moon before Shadowpaw. Driftpaw was a such an extraordinary warrior that their leader Palestar could see she was truly finished with her training and deserved her warrior name. Driftpaw became Driftdream and Shadowpaw stayed Shadowpaw but his heart had darkened._

 _His jealousy drove him to such heights that he threw himself into training until he was muscled more than any of the warriors. He didn't stop there. Shadowpaw_ needed _to be faster, smarter, stronger than any cat but especially Driftdream. He worked himself to the bone and then worked himself harder, never stopping in his quest to become the best warrior the forest had ever seen._

 _One moon later, he was given his warrior name: Shadowstrength. Shadowstrength was pleased with his name and for a moon, he was content with his place as one of the best warriors in his clan. The darkness in his heart faded and he resumed a happy relationship with his littermate Driftdream._

 _Then one night at a Gathering Tournament, Driftdream challenged her littermate to the fighting challenge. Shadowstrength eagerly took to the challenge but neither of them were prepared to face off against each other. They had thought they would be able to pit their strength against the other clans but that was not to be. So the two siblings faced off, neither willing to lose. Shadowstrength was overconfident and he was reckless. In his rush to beat Driftdream, he was sloppy and left himself open to attack that his littermate was quick to take advantage of._

 _In two quick blows, she knocked him to the ground- and sealed their fate forever._

"What does that mean?" Fiercepaw demanded, pausing her grooming and raising her head to stare incredulously at Leafstrike, who had paused purposefully in her story.

"That's a story for another time." Leafstrike meowed, shrugging with a mischievous twinkle in her golden eyes.

"But Leafstrike!" Fiercepaw meowed pleadingly.

"I need some rest and you need to go hunt so you will have the strength to go to the Gathering tonight and the Tournament tomorrow." Leafstrike meowed, not even having to fake a yawn.

"Okay but don't fall asleep just yet, I'll find some prey for us both." Fiercepaw vowed and left the den.

"Such a headstrong kit. Keep your paws on the right path, little one and take our ancestors mistakes as our own so we do not make the same ones." Leafstrike meowed softly before laying her head down to wait for the black and silver apprentice to return.

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

"Are we all ready?" Lionstar meowed, sweeping his pale green gaze over his gathered cats.

"Yes, Lionstar." Skyfang dipped his head to his leader and stepped back. "I will make sure our clan stays safe while you go to the Gathering." Lionstar nodded at his trusted deputy and turned, leading them away.

Fiercepaw leapt forward into a trot, her belly half full. She had managed to find an old bird and brought it back to camp but in a display of selflessness, chose to let Leafstrike have most of it, claiming she was not hungry. Leafstrike had seen right through the lie but accepted the prey gratefully.

Racing faster, Fiercepaw felt some strength flow through her veins. She felt a slight breeze ruffle her fur and fluffed it out, trying to keep warm. It was easier to catch a cold in leaf-bare than any other season and a cold could easily turn into greencough or even blackcough.

"Are you excited?" Goldenecho meowed, struggling to keep up with Fiercepaw. The apprentice is _fast_.

"Not really, I'm just more worried about leaving our clan." Fiercepaw meowed back, her muscles stretching and releasing to propel her faster.

"I know." Lightningwish caught up on her other side and for a moment, it was just like it used to be. "I worry about our nursing den. I want to make sure our camp will be safe without us there but I can't be in two places at once." Lightningwish meowed, his amber eyes a little shadowed.

"The cats we've left behind will be okay." Fiercepaw meowed supportively, falling into her old role for her friends. "Now all we need to worry about is keeping a strong image up for the other Clans."

"We can do that." Lightningwish boasted, puffing out his chest. Huffing a laugh, Fiercepaw slowed to a trot behind the other cats. They had reached the Gathering clearing. Lionstar flicked his tail and led the charge into the clearing. They were the first group there and Fiercepaw looked around, her heart twisting in her chest when she saw her Clan in the silver moonlight. They were all thin, with dull pelts and eyes that struggled to be bright but didn't entirely succeed.

Fiercepaw sat down in between Goldenecho and Lightningwish, glancing over at them.

"So...you guys are mates now." Fiercepaw started, uncertain about what they could talk about now that her two friends are warriors and she still has one and a half moons to go. That time seems so far away and all she can picture is her friends drifting further apart and leaving her behind.

"Yeah." Lightningwish meowed, glancing over at their smaller friend.

"We don't plan on having kits anytime soon though." Goldenecho teased, gently nudging Fiercepaw's shoulder.

"That's good." Fiercepaw forced a smile and rose to her paws, glancing around. "I guess I should go and leave you two alone- hey!" Fiercepaw yelped, going down underneath the combined forces of Goldenecho and Lightningwish. "Guys!" Fiercepaw yowled, laughing and batting at them with her paws.

"Surrender, enemy warrior!" Goldenecho yowled, tickling Fiercepaw's nose with her tail.

"Never-achoo!" Fiercepaw sneezed before looking so shocked that Lightningwish and Goldenecho burst into laughter, toppling on their sides. Fiercepaw shook her head, laughing with them, the soft glow in her heart back now that she has this time with her friends. "That's it, I'm done going easy on you guys!" Fiercepaw snarled playfully and crouched before pouncing on them.

Lightningwish snickered, dodging Fiercepaw and leaving Goldenecho to get the full force of Fiercepaw.

"What! Lightningwish!" Goldenecho shouted just seconds before she was knocked to the ground.

"Got you!" Fiercepaw meowed triumphantly, seeming more like her old self.

"No fair!" Goldenecho meowed, lunging up and starting a playful tussel. At some point Lightningwish joined in and they rolled and darted around, forcing their Clanmates to jump out of the way or get trampled. Most of them didn't mind though, their spirits lifted by the returned of the playful trio. It is undeniable that while it can be annoying at times, the three friends warm their Clan's hearts when they are having fun.

"I will get you!" Lightningwish yowled and darted forward, causing both she-cats to shriek and bolt in opposite directions so that when Lightningwish landed, he fell flat on his face. Fiercepaw and Goldenecho exchanged looks before bursting into loud laughter, their bellies aching with the force of their laughter instead of the grumbles of hungry stomachs.

"Hey guys!" Rosepaw trotted up, a happy look in her eyes despite how thin she looks.

"Hey Rosepaw!" Fiercepaw meowed eagerly, skipping to her paws. "How have you been?" Fiercepaw asked, cocking her head curiously to the side. Her fringe fell in her eyes and Fiercepaw shook her head impatiently to get it out of her eyes.

"Not very well but then, the prey hasn't been flowing freely in any of our territories since the beginning of this leaf-bare." Rosepaw shrugged dismissively. "I'm not allowed to say anymore than that, sorry." Her apology was sincere- if a bit absent because she was busy staring dreamily at one of her Clanmates. "I see Grasspelt (a handsome black and white tom with green eyes) so I have to go. See ya!" Rosepaw meowed cheerfully before taking off.

"Tom-addled she-cat." Fiercepaw muttered, shaking her head.

"If I recall correctly, you used to moon over Sootfire." Goldenecho teased, gently nudging her shoulder.

"I know but that was more admiration than actual infatuation." Fiercepaw muttered, rising to her paws and stretching out before shaking her pelt. "I see Strongpaw, you want to go help me interrogate him?" Fiercepaw meowed, still suspicious of the former loner. She hasn't forgotten that Snakepaw, Marshpaw, Lilypaw, Strongpaw and Smolderpaw were all loners or rouges but conveniently found a home in each Clan all around the same time.

"I can't. Skyfang ordered me to try and talk with a few of the other Clan's warriors to see if I could figure out why the prey is so scarce this leaf-bare." Goldenecho meowed apologetically.

"Well, what about you?" Fiercepaw asked Lightningwish hopefully. He winced, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm actually supposed to be following Hawkstorm around. He's been helping me out with my strategy issues and this is a good time to observe the other Clans without actually having to start a fight." Lightningwish explained.

"Oh. Okay." Fiercepaw forced a cheerful smile to hide her crestfallen expression and leapt to her paws. "I see Sparrowpaw and I need to go greet him anyway. See you later." Fiercepaw meowed, bounding away. She forced a jaunty skip into her steps until she faded into the crowd enough that her friends could no longer spot her.

Slowing down, Fiercepaw nearly tripped on a cat's tail. The other cat bristled and turned, glaring at her with silver eyes. The beautiful silver and blue dappled she-cat was large and had a scar on her throat that made Fiercepaw's eyes widen.

"Watch where you are going." The BrookClan she-cat growled threateningly.

"Relax, Streamstrike!" Lilypaw padded forward, a sly look in her eyes. "This is Fiercepaw, a friend."

"We have no friends outside of BreezeClan, remember?" The prickly she-cat snapped, glaring at her Clanmate.

"I know, listen, I saw Yarrowpelt heading towards the dirtplace trees. Didn't you say you needed to ask her about your neck? That dog was harsh with you and I know it is hurting you." Lilypaw meowed soothingly. Streamstrike bristled at the other she-cat but reluctantly nodded.

"Let's go." Streamstrike muttered and shot a dark glare at Fiercepaw before moving past her and away with Lilypaw whispering into her ear. Startled at the sight the two made, Fiercepaw stood, frozen until she could shake the moment off.

Turning away, Fiercepaw moved on until she spotted Sparrowpaw sitting beside Reedpaw and Timbermoss, a Clanmate of Reedpaw's. Fiercepaw almost didn't go over there but she wanted to say hello to Sparrowpaw, so she forced herself on.

"Hey Fiercepaw!" Sparrowpaw jumped to his paws, his royal blue eyes shining brightly under the moonlight.

"Hello Sparrowpaw." Fiercepaw meowed, dipping her head respectfully at Timbermoss.

"What, no antics with you and Blueflame tonight?" Timbermoss meowed, amused. Fiercepaw stiffened and closed off at the mention of her absent mentor.

"Not tonight. He is back at camp with Swanfang and their two kits." Fiercepaw had a hard time controlling the flash of anger, annoyance and hurt that went through her eyes but judging by Sparrowpaw's curious look, she didn't quite manage to stop it.

"Why are you mad at your mentor?" Reedpaw meowed, turning his clear blue eyes on her. Fiercepaw bristled at him and narrowed her silver eyes, lifting her lip the slightest bit to show that while she may be skinny, her gleaming white fangs are still strong.

"None of your business!" Fiercepaw snapped at him.

"Okay then, let's move on and leave Reedpaw alone." Sparrowpaw cut in, nudging Fiercepaw away. She tore her eyes away from Reedpaw and shot an annoyed look at him.

"I hate it when toms are pushy." Fiercepaw muttered and trotted past him, slowing down when Cherrynose and Strongpaw raced paced, the mentor and apprentice laughing together.

Fiercepaw felt a pulse of wistfulness, remembering a time when that had been her and Blueflame. After a moment, she shoved the feelings away, not willing to examine them too closely at the Gathering. Moving on, Fiercepaw looked around, seeing all of the skinny cats and feeling worried. What if they prey doesn't return? How could the Clans continue to survive without anything to feed them? Fiercepaw couldn't think of anything that could stop all of the prey from being in their hunting grounds.

The territories have very little prey as it is so what happens when there is no prey? Will they have to leave their home?

Fiercepaw inwardly flinched at the thought, distantly aware that Sparrowpaw was talking but having withdrawn into her thoughts, Fiercepaw couldn't quite bring herself to care.

If the prey didn't come back then the Clans would be forced to move as Firestar and the other Clans did all those moons ago. Fiercepaw didn't know what she would do if she ever had to leave her Clan's territory. It is all she has ever known so the thought of leaving it has a gaping hole in her chest that makes her feel like she is about to collapse.

"Fiercepaw? Are you okay?" Sparrowpaw meowed anxiously, gently touching his nose to her cheek. Fiercepaw flinched at the contact and he jerked back, a babble of apologies escaping him. "-didn't meant to, I'm so sorry, please don't-" She didn't hear the rest of his words.

Fiercepaw whirled around and took off, bumping into cats and mumbling apologies but not stopping to give them properly. Her breath is rushing through her, lungs squeezing tight and lightheadedness descending.

Running faster, Fiercepaw finally broke out of the throng of cats and barrelled a little ways into the trees before collapsing, breathing hard. She wasn't frightened by what Sparrowpaw had done, what she was frightened of was the thought of leaving her home...of leaving where Silverpaw walks the skies. How could she leave him after everything? Fiercepaw felt her heart twist in her chest and took a deep breath.

She was overreacting, that is all.

Heaving to her paws, Fiercepaw took another deep breath and prepared to head back to the Gathering. Taking a few pawsteps, Fiercepaw froze when she saw Darkflame and Snakepaw surrounded by a group of mean looking cats. Her eyes widened and Fiercepaw shrunk back, perking her ears up to listen.

"-ou _Clan_ cats are all so arrogant!" A large black cat with scars littering his body paced in front of the two cats while the others stood silent.

"What do you rouges want?" Darkflame meowed, his dark blue eyes serious.

"What do we want? We want your territories, your she-cats, your kits...and we will get them. Attack!" The large black cat yowled and lunged forward with a deep, rattling growl.

Fiercepaw muffled a squeak of shock, slapping her paws over her mouth, silver eyes wide with horror. Whirling around, Fiercepaw took off for the Gathering, panting with fear. Her muscles burned, ached and trembled and Fiercepaw seemed to be tripping more than normal. At one point, she went head over tail.

Panting with fear and trembling violently, Fiercepaw burst out of the woods, yowling for Lionstar and racing as fast as she could.

The gathered cats whirled around, bristling with their teeth bared, ready for a fight.

"Rogues are in the woods! They are fighting with Darkflame and Snakepaw!" Fiercepaw cried, skidding to a stop.

"Where is my deputy?" Winterstar meowed, leaping down from the rock and towering over Fiercepaw. Anger flashed in Winterstar's golden eyes and for a moment, all Fiercepaw wanted to do was flatten herself to the ground out of fear. She hadn't known the white leader would be so intimidating.

"In the woods, I can show you where." Fiercepaw meowed and without waiting for an answer, she whirled around and took off for where she last saw the two Clan cats battling for their lives.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to my followers, Favoriters and reviewers!

Skylark-Hime - Hello! Smolderpaw will have a larger purpose in this story than just a rogue in StormClan but I can't tell you much more than that without giving more spoilers. Thank you so much for your review!

Warriorcatgirl125 - Hey, thanks so much! I get the feeling a lot of people were upset over the 'ending' of BluexFierce but don't give up on them yet!

BrightMind - The discussion between Storm Flash and Brook Flow _was_ fairly detailed...but we shall see if that means anything. I understand you not liking the current plan but it was, in part, meant to show the dedication Storm Flash has to his clan and also to introduce Brook Flow as his littermate and bring Bloodstar into the plot. If you will notice though, Pure Fur was not a part of that discussion so you can count on that being part of the story in the future. Storm Flash and Brook Flow are not really concerned with the future of Bloodstar and his followers but you can bet Pure Fur will be! Don't give up hope on this plan yet!

Skyfire Daydream - Ha, I love your enthusiasm!

Slytherin Buttercat - Thank you so much, I love it when I have returning reviewers/readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own the Warriors series, that is strictly owned by Erin Hunter. However, most, if not all, of the characters in this story are mine and mine alone so I would appreciate it if no one used them without my consent._**

 ** _I changed the name of Bloodstar to Crimsonstar because Bloodstar seemed too 'evil'._**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

"What? But, this isn't possible!" Fiercepaw meowed, staring incredulously at the forest clearing. "I saw them here, I swear it on StarClan!" Fiercepaw insisted to the silent Clan leaders gathered behind her.

The clearing where she saw Darkflame and Snakepaw was…empty.

There were no snarling cats.

No fighting.

No apprentice.

No deputy.

No rogues.

There wasn't even the lingering scent of the rogues or the fight Fiercepaw was _certain_ had happened. Her silver eyes were wide, locked on the spot where she last saw the two cats.

"Well, Lionstar-" Thornstar meowed, padding forward. "It seems your Clanmate has been seeing things." The tom meowed sarcastically, an irritated glint in his gleaming golden eyes.

"My Clanmate has been trustworthy and has never lied to me. If she says she saw Darkflame, Snakepaw and a group of rogues fighting then I am going to believe her. You would be a fool not to." Lionstar meowed calmly, padding forward and sweeping Fiercepaw behind him with his tail.

The black and silver apprentice lowered her head, avoiding the accusing stares around her.

There may have been times when she wasn't entirely truthful but this isn't one of those times! Why won't they believe her?

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

Fiercepaw sat silently beside Thistletail, staring blankly at the ground.

The Gathering was progressing but she could barely focus on that. All of her attention is on the bewildering clearing, the one clear of all scents.

…wasn't it a little odd that she hadn't scented anything? She hadn't even smelled older cat scents, even though that used to be a path used by BrookClan before they found one in a small river. They had only found that river half a moon ago so there should still be _some_ old scents.

Fiercepaw lifted her head a little, glancing around.

…maybe she could find something to support her story while the Gathering was going on?

Trying to test it, Fiercepaw shifted back on her paws the slightest bit, crawling backwards. Thistletail stiffened and turned his golden eyes on her.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, a stern look on his face. Fiercepaw froze and glanced around subtly.

"I was going to find Lightningwish and Goldenecho." Fiercepaw quickly explained, hoping he would believe her. The look in his eyes told her he didn't and she deflated, moving forward to her spot again. "Sour puss." She muttered under her breath and he shot her a glare, making her hide a small snicker behind her silver-dipped paw.

The Gathering finished fairly quickly after that, with Lionstar going last to tell of the four deaths in their Clan with a grief thickened mew.

Fiercepaw's heart twisted in her chest, the grief tugging, raking, _clawing_ at the spots where those four cats used to reside in her chest. It was still hard for her to believe that they could be gone. Especially the elders, they had been alive as far back as she could remember so the thought that they could actually die had never really crossed her mind. To Fiercepaw, the elders were wise, all knowing, funny, mysterious and above all, immortal.

To find out it wasn't true was a blow to the innocence she still had, despite all that had happened through her life to make her lose it all.

"Come on, Fiercepaw." Thistletail stood, nudging her shoulder.

Fiercepaw stiffened, leaning away from him and rising on her paws, stumbling for a moment as her head spun. She was so _hungry_. Trembling, Fiercepaw unsheathed her claws, sinking them deep into the earth to hold herself steady.

"Are you okay?" Thistletail meowed, concerned.

"I'm fine." Fiercepaw muttered harshly, wanting to whirl around and stalk off but knowing if she tried, she would land on her furry butt because of how weak she is. Frustration burned through her but Fiercepaw shoved it away, moving forward at a careful walk.

Thistletail padded beside her, watching the small apprentice carefully to make sure she wouldn't fall and injure herself.

Fiercepaw could see him watching her but ignored the senior warrior of her clan, instead focusing on moving forward. The rest of her Clanmates were moving slowly, all of them stiff and weak from the lack of prey but holding on to their brave faces for the sake of saving pride in the face of the other clans.

Fiercepaw fell in beside Goldenecho and Lightningwish, comforted a little by her two friends. The three of them leaned on each other as they moved through the woods. They were silent but theirs was a silence born of comfort and knowing the others enough that they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless babble.

When they reached their territory, Fiercepaw relaxed a little, her eyes feeling gritty.

Yawning widely, Fiercepaw's small fangs gleamed white under the moonlight before she closed them, stumbling forward. It was unerring and highly frustrating that after four and a half moons of being an apprentice, she is still just as clumsy as the day she became one.

Sighing inwardly at the cruel jokes of fate, Fiercepaw stumbled off to the apprentice den, barely noticing when Smolderpaw lifted his head, calm orange-red eyes watching her settle into her nest. It wasn't until she was settled into a nest newly lined with soft moss that she raised her head, looking at him in question.

Smolderpaw shrugged and looked away from her.

"I only did it because I had to do my own." He meowed quietly and curled into his own nest, tucking his nose under his tail and falling still.

Fiercepaw relaxed in her comfortable nest, lowering her head before glancing over at him.

"Thank you." Fiercepaw meowed quietly, allowing herself to fall limp, gratitude glowing softly in her silver eyes. Smolderpaw didn't answer but she saw his ear twitch back and smiled, closing her eyes and falling into deep, lonely sleep.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"Blueflame!" Skyfang meowed, trotting across the clearing towards the blue tom.

Blueflame paused in escorting Swanfang to the fresh-kill pile, glancing in askance to the clan deputy.

"Yes, Skyfang?" Blueflame meowed politely, wrapping his tail lovingly around Swanfang's. The white she-cat nuzzled his shoulder, leaning on his flank trustingly.

"After you eat, take Eagleblaze, Hawkstorm, Honeypetal and your apprentice out on a border patrol for BrookClan." Skyfang ordered and the blue tom narrowed his orange eyes the slightest bit but dipped his head respectfully.

"Of course, Skyfang." Blueflame meowed and moved on, lowering his head to Swanfang's as they crossed the clearing, blue and white fringe's gently locking together.

"You okay?" Fiercepaw tore her gaze away from the mates to look at Goldenecho, who settled beside her.

"Not really but it doesn't matter." Fiercepaw answered, huffing and twisting her head around, snapping down harshly on a flea in her dull black pelt.

"It does matter. He's just a stupid tom who missed out. You _will_ find a good mate that will love you, stand by your side and never look at another she-cat for as long as you both live." Goldenecho meowed supportively and Fiercepaw smiled wanly.

"Thank you, Goldenecho but I've long since accepted that Swanfang has her claws in Blueflame and she has no plans of letting go. Especially not since she has given birth to his two kits." Fiercepaw explained, looking at the nursing den and briefly wondering how Nimblekit was doing.

The tiny tom had been fairly adorable the first and last time she had seen him.

"Well, maybe we can hunt together to take your mind off of it?" Goldenecho asked, a slightly anxious look in her beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry but I have border patrol. I have to go now, I'll see you later." Fiercepaw meowed, pushing to her paws and shaking off the dizziness, hurrying over to the group of cats.

"Now that every cat is here-" Blueflame swept his orange gaze over the gathered cats, his orange eyes a little cold when they passed over her. "-we can leave now." The tom finished and turned, leading the way out of the entrance tunnel. Fiercepaw flinched a little and lowered her head, sick of feeling so meek and quiet around her mentor.

What happened to her Blueflame that always greeted her with a brilliant gleam in his orange eyes and a charming quip?

Sighing, Fiercepaw followed behind the patrol, stumbling over a knot of dead vines tangled on the ground and trotting to keep up.

The light filtered through the trees, making everything seem dismal and too bright. The scents were faint and the colors of the world, dull and flat. How come everything seemed to be so dead? It was a look that was spreading, Fiercepaw reflected, looking around at her thin and exhausted Clanmates. All of them were suffering from the shortage of prey and from the looks of the other clan cats, so were they.

"What's the matter, Fiercepaw? No quips about how amazing you are in comparison to me?" Honeypetal hissed venomously, blue eyes cold. Fiercepaw stiffened but forced herself to send a smirk at Honeypetal and a nonchalant shrug.

"Why should I when I have _you_ to do it for me?" Fiercepaw flipped her fringe to cover one of her silver eyes, the subtle smirk covering her mouth and letting the tips of her white fangs to peek out. Honeypetal scoffed with disgust but Fiercepaw knew she had won that verbal battle by the way the other she-cat shot a burning glare at her.

Ignoring Honeypetal, Fiercepaw continued on with her clan, the only cat that veered towards the water, enjoying the cool burn when it slid over her paws, instantly drenching the silver fur. Fiercepaw enjoyed splashing in the water like a kit, surging into the slightly deeper water, easily keeping pace with her Clanmates from the water. Eagleblaze shot her a curious look but didn't comment, choosing to lift his paws as high in the air as he could to avoid being in the mud for as long as possible.

Most of the ground was hardened by the cold but because they had to be careful not to tread on BreezeClan territory on the way to the end of their border that came into contact with BrookClan, the StormClan cats thought it wise to stick as close to the lake as possible without actually having to get inside of the water. Fiercepaw stifled a smile, wondering why they didn't like to swim. For her, the feeling of the silky weightlessness gliding over her fur and making her buoyant was a wonderful feeling.

A flash of silver caught her attention and Fiercepaw dove, striking out and feeling a surge of triumph when her fangs bit deep into a fish, the salty blood filling her mouth. Paddling with her paws, Fiercepaw rose above the water and over to the bank, heaving her light body out of the cool water. Once the air hit her pelt, Fiercepaw shivered and dropped the fish, shaking herself off and fluffing her pelt out to keep herself warm.

"Does anyone want some fish?" Fiercepaw called and Blueflame glanced back, a faintly nostalgic look in his glimmering orange eyes before he blinked it away and sped up, ignoring her with the same effortless ability as before. Fiercepaw's heart twisted violently in her chest and she lowered her head, fighting to keep her composure. The burning in her eyes _hurt_ but Fiercepaw blinked it away and scarfed down the silver fish before scrambling to keep up with the other cats.

Falling in line at the back, Fiercepaw padded along with her head lowered, a distressing ache clawing at her insides and it wouldn't abate. Fiercepaw hated the feelings Blueflame wrought in her but mostly, she _missed him._ She missed him with a quietly fierce intensity that she would barely confess to herself but it was still there and it wouldn't leave her alone. Sometimes, Fiercepaw wondered if there was something wrong with her for still wanting him, a tom with a mate and kits.

"Halt!"

Fiercepaw froze when she heard Blueflame's commanding mew, lifting her head and looking curiously over the large bodies of Eagleblaze and Hawkstorm only to see Blueflame talking quietly with a tom from BrookClan. Fiercepaw carefully pushed forward, wiggling through the crowd of her Clanmates until she was able to trot up to Blueflame's side.

He paused in his conversation to shoot her a harsh look.

"I said 'halt' not keep moving!" Blueflame hissed under his breath and Fiercepaw shrunk back, flattening her ears to her head, tucking her tail between her legs. "Get back." Blueflame ordered and Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes at him, furious and painful heat flushing through her pelt. She wanted so badly to hiss and claw at him, to let all of her rage and anguish pour out...but she couldn't. They were out on a border patrol for her clan and despite all of his arrogance and icy distance, Fiercepaw would behave in a manner befitting her Clan.

Turning, Fiercepaw left Blueflame's side but not before shooting him a long, deep look that only showed a _fraction_ of what his cold abandonment was doing to her. It was both a reward and a punishment to her when he flinched, shame and guilt flashing through his brilliant orange eyes. Then Fiercepaw walked back to her Clanmates, fighting to keep the line of her shoulders straight and not bowed with hurt.

Sitting down a small distance away from her Clanmates, Fiercepaw absently began to sharpen her claws on a nearby rock, her silver gaze going distant while she remembered past times filled with laughter and happiness. What has happened to the clans?

"Hello, Fiercepaw!"

Fiercepaw flinched and leapt to her feet, bristling with shock at the unexpected sound of Reedpaw's voice. The red and silver tom was floating in the lake, bright blue eyes calm and touched faintly with curiosity.

"What do you want?" Fiercepaw hissed lowly, glancing back at her Clanmates before focusing on him.

"I wanted to say hello." Reedpaw meowed, a hint of confusion in his mew before he flipped over on his back and swished his tail in the water. Fiercepaw opened her mouth to snarl something at him before closing her jaw with a snap, cocking her head to the side and looking at how he was floating with curiosity. Holding the tip of her pink tongue gently between her teeth, Fiercepaw watched Reedpaw float with a look of wonderment in her eyes. "What?" The tom asked, flipping back over onto his belly and paddling to keep himself afloat.

Unlike Fiercepaw's quick but practiced paddling, Reedpaw's strokes were slow but powerful, the water churning beneath his dark red paws. Fiercepaw watched him, her gaze traveling over his sleek body, the dark red fur streaked through with silver swirling in the clear blue water while he stared at her.

"What?" Reedpaw repeated, impatience in his mew. Startled at the first sign of hostility he has ever shown her, Fiercepaw jerked back a little and felt her pelt flush with heat.

"H-how were you floating like that?" Fiercepaw asked, struggling to ignore the way her heart had begun to speed up in her chest at being caught staring. Why, of all toms, did it have to be this infuriating fish-brain that had a skill she didn't and _really_ wanted to learn how to do?

"It's easy! I just have to hold my breath and use my tail." Reedpaw shrugged and flipped over again on his back, looking up at Fiercepaw playfully from where he was upside down.

Fiercepaw was tempted to say something sharp, like 'you mouse brain, why would I want to float when I'd look like _that_?'

...but she really _did_ want to learn how to float upside down like that.

"Is that it?" Fiercepaw meowed, closing off. Reedpaw was a bit surprised but accepting the prickly she-cat from StormClan wasn't going to be warming up to him any time soon, he shrugged and nodded.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame's sharp mew interrupted the short conversation and Fiercepaw held in a sigh, looking over her shoulder at her impatient mentor. "Get over here!" The blue tom growled, jerking his head at her.

"Coming, Blueflame." Fiercepaw meowed quietly back and turned, looking at Reedpaw again. She hesitated before dipping her head at him.

"Thanks for telling me how to float like that." Fiercepaw meowed and Reedpaw laughed, shaking his head at her. "What?" Fiercepaw asked, confused.

"It's nothing, I'll see you around!" Reedpaw meowed cheerfully and with a quick flick of his tail, he flipped over and dove into the water, quickly disappearing from her view. Fiercepaw's eyes widened and she leaned closer to the lake, lifting a paw to take a step after him.

"Fiercepaw!"

She yelped and spun around, quickly trotting over to Blueflame's side but not without a quick glance back to the lake. The red and silver tom had yet to surface and Fiercepaw's curiosity and competitiveness flared. _She_ couldn't hold her breath for that long under the water. Then again, she isn't a BrookClan cat so the very fact that she can hold her breath under the water at all, much less stand to go _into_ the water is a victory in and of itself.

"Yes, Blueflame?" Fiercepaw meowed formally, keeping her silver gaze respectfully lowered to her silver paws.

"You are to stand here with me." He snapped and shot a furious glare over at the lake. " _Not_ flirting with toms from different clans!" Blueflame hissed and Fiercepaw rolled her eyes, deliberately turning her back to him and trotting back over to where Eagleblaze, Hawkstorm and Honeypetal were hanging back.

"I see you _still_ haven't managed to control your apprentice, Blueflame!" Timbermoss teased his friend, green eyes gleaming mischievously. Blueflame bristled at Timbermoss, the warning clear in his eyes.

It seemed Blueflame wasn't _just_ alienating his Clan, he was distancing himself from everyone.

Fiercepaw felt a twinge of unease but shoved it to the side, seething at the arrogance of the blue tom. Honestly! Like Fiercepaw would flirt with a tom from a different clan and with Reedpaw at that! Fuming, Fiercepaw raked the ground with her claws, the deceptive strength hidden in her starved form startling her Clanmates for a moment but she didn't even notice it, instead, raking at the ground even harder. Mud began to stick to her claws and paws, coating the silver fur in slick mud before Fiercepaw shook it off impatiently.

"Let's go." Blueflame ordered the patrol and stalked past them, ignoring the burning glare Fiercepaw was shooting at him before she reined it in. Dropping to the back of the group, Fiercepaw shot a discreet look over her shoulder in time to see all of the BrookClan cats surge into the water. Fiercepaw felt a surge of longing but shook it off and padded after her Clanmates all the way home.

* * *

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

Tossing and turning, Mintleaf slept uneasily, her pale green eyes shifting underneath her eyelids. She panted, paws twitching, pelt bristling and whiskers shivering as the dream ravaged her mind. Dipping closer, breathing in and her dream is- _screaming, yowling cats, terrified for their lives as they run. Flames leap from the trees, lighting the cats on fire. The fire burned brightly but silver and black instead of orange and red...thunder rumbled overhead, wind lashing at everything._

 _Mintleaf staggered, trying to stay on her paws but it was not to be so._

 _She was swept off of her paws, the rumbling, rolling thunder crashing with the force of a thousand rocks. Below her, she could see the Clan's territories, fire sweeping through them and tearing at everything in its path. Some of the cats escaped unscathed- a flash of blue fur- while others were burned alive- a flash of white fur and gleam eyes, a mouth open with a silent yowl of pain- but Mintleaf could see nothing but destruction._

 _Terror was thick in the air, the terrible stench invading her nose and clouding her mind but curiously, there was no smoke from the flames. In fact...looking closer, Mintleaf thought she could see the faint outlines of cats streaming through the fire, as a_ part _of the fire, lashing out with claws of hurt and misguided anger._

 _"No!" She yowled, pain and terror ripping her apart. "Do not turn on your Clans! StarClan, where are you?!" Her yowl escaped her and it drifted higher than she was but Mintleaf saw no answer. How could she prevent this from happening?_

 _Lightning flashed, striking down the warriors with ruthless intensity, sweeping on without a care for the destruction left behind. Golden sparks leapt from the lightning, the dangerous crackle echoing in the air around her. Aspen trees with leaves colored-not green- but blue-gray shivered and shook, calling out their pain with a wordless howl that frightened Mintleaf to her very soul._

 _The fire raged on, the thunder boomed and shook ferociously, the lightning striking at seemingly random and then- with a loud crack, water began to pour from the sky, the droplets raining down hard and fast, pouring down onto the land below. It was so thick, Mintleaf could not see through it and then the water began to slow and Mintleaf shivered, opening her eyes._

 _A long, thick stream flowed through the destruction, a soothing balm for all of the pain and suffering caused by the storm._

 _Long, thick, curved talons colored bright red floated in the black and blue river and Mintleaf felt a shiver down her spine. Cats all around lay dead or dying, wounded cries escaping them but there was a tiny flicker of silver and black flame left, surrounded by the river. With a moaning cry, the smallest aspen tree swayed and bent, seeming to protect and shelter the broken remains of the flames._

 _Lightning, intertwined with golden sparks, flickered weakly around what was left of the flames, smoldering ashes laying below._

 _Mintleaf drifted closer, trying to see more._

 _What did it mean? What does all of this_ mean _?_

 _She can see an air of pain so deep and brutal in the flames that she knew, though this insanity that was wrought because of the flames...this was not started by glee of killing but by a tortured soul that knew no better. A tortured soul that clung to the silver light so hard...until it was torn away and flung, helpless into the dark._

 _Mintleaf's heart ached with sorrow and pain and regret for the tiny flickering flame._

 _The stream was making a sound, something low and soothing as it gently crept closer, the red talons lifting and supporting the stream. Then it rose, ever so slowly over the flame and crashed down once- the lightning flickered and went out, the golden flames sparking once before they were gone- the stream rained down twice- washing away the smoldering ashes- the stream crashed down thrice- toppling the aspen tree- the stream held itself for a moment before slowly trickling down until the flame...went out._

 _Mintleaf was slowly lifted up and away, higher and higher until she could no longer see the destruction._

 _"Why? Why did you show this to me?" Mintleaf whispered to StarClan, tipping her head and looking beseechingly up at the stars. She felt a gentle brush of fur against her own and then the subtle whisper of one of her ancestors- no,_ the _ancestor._

 _Storm Flash whispered to her, the tom that began this all and what he said shook her to her bones._

"A heart of fire will sweep the Clans. Be careful, however. A storm is coming in their wake." _He hesitated, his fur brushing comfortingly against her own._ "This can be diverted but two cats from each Clan _must_ go on a journey to find your missing cats. If this does not happen then the fate of the Clans will forever be wiped away. Tell your two cats, one with a fierce spirit and one with a sky-blue pelt that they must go towards the place where no Clan cats ever go. They must find the lost Clan cats in the place where monsters dwell and loud, pink creatures walk upon two paws...along the way, they will find crimson colors. If it is wrong, reeking of danger, they must destroy the crimson or all will be lost."

 _And then she knew no more._

* * *

Warriorcatgirl125 - Hey, thanks so much for reviewing! I read your story over again and it is really good!

Guest - A lot of my readers seem to adore BluexFierce so don't give up on them yet!

Scarlet Vow - First, I like your username! Second, I'm so glad you read and liked the first part of this series! Thanks for your review!

BrightMind - Hello again! You are right, the scarcity of prey doesn't really have much to do with the rogues but it does help add a layer of despair to the story. As for Blueflame, don't worry. We will be getting some insight into why he has been so distant and cold to Fiercepaw and there will be cats that confront him about it but I don't think you will be able to guess who! Fiercepaw and her friends are still close but I want to show how her friends being warriors and removed from the apprentice situation did place a small wedge between them. It was a little hard to do that, since they are such good friends but hopefully that wedge won't last for very long. Now, addressing the Pureclan...I know it seems cruel to use Pureclan as collateral damage but it won't be completely like that. I am just trying to show that Brook Flow and Storm Flash, while in Starclan, are not infallible and can make reckless and/or stupid decisions in defense of their clans. And you are correct, no one really knows much about Crimsonstar's plans but I may be writing something from his POV eventually to get a peek into his mind and plans. Thank you so much for your review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own the Warriors series, that is strictly owned by Erin Hunter. However, most, if not all, of the characters in this story are mine and mine alone so I would appreciate it if no one used them without my consent._**

 ** _A/N: I will be accepting submissions of cats to include in my story with a few guidelines: the cats must be either kittypet, rogue, loner or some variation thereof. Please include a name, description including age and distinctive marks and personality. I will, of course, include a disclaimer to the cats submitted along with the true creator's name up at the top of the chapter the cat(s) may be included in._**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

Fiercepaw stirred in her nest and stumbled out of it, yawning blearily and padding around the empty nests cluttering up the apprentice den. She should probably clean those out but, honestly, it was just too much work for her right now. With her belly empty and rumbling for food, Fiercepaw padded out of the apprentice den, glancing over at the fresh-kill pile. It was, disappointingly, predictably, empty of any fresh-kill.

"Hey, Fiercepaw!" Aspenpaw's mew echoed through the camp but the fluffy cream and gray she-cat didn't notice or pay it any mind. "Come here!" She called and Fiercepaw perked up with interest, reluctantly picking up her pace so she was trotting over to her friend's sides.

"Good morning, Aspenpaw, Goldenecho." Fiercepaw meowed, nuzzling her two friend's ears.

"Yes, yes, good morning." Goldenecho said impatiently, her piercing green eyes locked on the Leader's Perch. She was vibrating with excitement and Fiercepaw frowned, looking over at Aspenpaw from the corner of her eyes. She grinned toothily at her but didn't reveal why their friend was staring so avidly at the Perch.

Fiercepaw heaved a big sigh and turned her demanding gaze on Goldenecho, wanting to know what was going on and right that instant too.

"Well?" Fiercepaw meowed, a distinctly annoyed edge to her voice. Goldenecho finally tore her gaze away from where her father normally spoke to the clan and hopped to her paws, circling her tail with excitement.

"Oh, Fiercepaw! I can't believe you didn't wake up from all of the noise!" Goldenecho crooned happily, green eyes glowing.

"Wake up from all of _what_ noise?" Fiercepaw meowed impatiently and Goldenecho giggled before plopping down and leaning in closer to her friend.

"The noise of Mintleaf having a prophetic dream from StarClan! She woke up the whole clan with her yowling and then from stumbling out of her den, tripping half a dozen times in her haste to get to Lionstar's den. All we heard was her distressed yowling about fire hearts and storms before Lionstar managed to calm her down. Isn't this exciting?" Goldenecho asked but she wasn't really expecting a response if the way she immediately turned to her father's den was any indication.

Fiercepaw, on the other paw, was sick with worry.

Fire hearts? Storms?

Once again, the prophecy Echoleap gave her resonated through her mind. 'A heart of fire will sweep the Clans. Be careful, however. A storm is coming in their wake.'

Ever since that night, Fiercepaw has had no luck in deciphering what the prophecy was supposed to mean. She didn't even know who it could be about! Maybe Flameclaw, a dark red and black tabby tom from BrookClan? Or Darkflame from MoonClan? That didn't make since though, because those two cats were not part of her Clan and a prophecy about her Clan was what Echoleap promised her. Oh, it could refer to Sootfire? He had fire in his name. Or maybe it could be Eagleblaze, the tom certainly was ferocious enough when it came to his family!

Still, it didn't seem like it could fit for either of the two toms.

Fiercepaw heaved a sigh and laid down, resting her head on her paws and resolving to wait with her friends...

...she woke up what seemed like moments later but judging by how low the sun was in the sky, was a fair amount of time later. Aspenpaw was curled into her side and Fiercepaw purred a little, happy that she had her friends with her.

Wait! Was that- it was! Lionstar was emerging from his den with Mintleaf and Rowanstrike at his sides. The large tom leapt onto the Leader's Perch while Rowanstrike escorted Mintleaf to a small ledge just below the Leader's Perch.

"Cats of StormClan-" Lionstar began, sweeping his pale green gaze over them. "As I am sure you all know, Mintleaf, our medicine cat, has had a dream sent from StarClan. In this dream, she was told that two cats from each Clan must go on a journey...to the Twoleg place." The gathered cats exploded into whispers, concern and excitement brewing in their scents. "We have been informed that two cats from each Clan will go missing and that is why we must go on this journey." Lionstar paused, worry clear in his pale green gaze as he looked at his beloved Clan. "I do not know how or why two cats will be taken but I do know that StarClan is on our side and that is why they have given us this warning. The two cats from StormClan-" Lionstar meowed, straining to make his voice loud enough to carry over the whispers that died down soon enough. "- have already been chosen by StarClan. In her dream, Mintleaf was told that Blueflame and Fiercepaw must go on the journey to the Twoleg's territory."

"What?" Blueflame yowled, leaping to his paws and bristling furiously. "I will not leave my mate and kits!" Blueflame spat, orange eyes glowing with ferocious anger.

Yeah, good luck with saying no to StarClan, Fiercepaw thought sarcastically and turned to Goldenecho and Aspenpaw.

"I've been chosen to go?" Fiercepaw meowed, a bit of shock creeping into her tone. "How? Why?" Fiercepaw asked, bewildered by the decisions of StarClan.

"Who knows but you must have a serious destiny if you are one of the chosen cats." Aspenpaw meowed quietly, fierce protectiveness lighting in her gentle blue-gray eyes.

Fiercepaw scoffed loudly.

"Who, me? Have a destiny? Not likely." Fiercepaw meowed and stood, looking up at Mintleaf. "Are you certain that I am one of the cats that were chosen? I am only an apprentice!" Fiercepaw exclaimed and Mintleaf looked down.

Something like terror flashed through her pale green eyes as a warm beam of sunlight shone on Fiercepaw, turning her into a flickering silver and black flame. Goldenecho stood at her side, the light reflecting off of her fur and making it seem as though golden sparks were swirling around her. Aspenpaw hovered protectively behind the two she-cats. The only thing that was missing was the lightning and the smoldering flames.

Not-not Fiercepaw!

Mintleaf has been there for the small she-cat since the very night she was kitted. The terrifying and brutal path laid out before the small 'paw tears at Mintleaf's very soul and horror widens her eyes. How could StarClan lay a path like this out before the head-strong, loyal and broken kit? How could they be so _cruel_?

"Mintleaf?" Lionstar prompted and the ginger she-cat scrambled to her paws, shaking her head to clear it of the disturbing images clouding it.

"I am certain. Lionstar, we must send out a small patrol to go to each Clan so that I may ask their medicine cats if they have had dreams similar to mine. My dream said that two cats would go on the journey so I believe they all will have a dream." Mintleaf informed them, anguish tightening her gaze every time she looked Fiercepaw's way.

"Where's Lightningwish? He's going to be so mad he missed this!" Aspenpaw meowed, her blue-gray eyes wide.

"He went out on a hunting patrol with Thistletail, Talonstrike…Smolderpaw…and…" Goldenecho looked around, her gaze growing more and more frantic as she spotted each cat that went on the hunting patrol. "…and Rowanstrike." Goldenecho finished faintly, spotting the red queen by Mintleaf. "Oh no!" Goldenecho exclaimed and leapt to her paws, looking around anxiously. "Where's Lightningwish?!" She yowled and everything just…stopped.

"He went out on a hunting patrol." Skyfang meowed but Talonstrike stood up and shook his head.

"Shortly after our patrol, Lightningwish went to investigate an odd smell that Smolderpaw came across. I had to attend to other duties, here in camp so I allowed Smolderpaw to go ahead as long as one warrior went with him." Talonstrike hesitated. "…Lightningwish volunteered….that was at Sunrise."

There was a pause and then Goldenecho lunged for the clan entrance, mindless anguish in her stunning green eyes. It wasn't normal for a cat to go missing for so long and the conclusion that Lightningwish was one of the cats stolen made worry tighten in Fiercepaw's heart.

"Goldenecho!" Fiercepaw and Aspenpaw's voices blended in together but the golden warrior would not be deterred and she headed determinedly for the Clan entrance, only barely skidding to a stop when Cloudfeather, Honeypetal and Bouldershade blocked the entrance.

Goldenecho flattened her ears and hissed angrily, raking at the ground with jet black paws and lashing her tail behind her.

"Let me through!" Goldenecho yowled powerfully as Fiercepaw skidded to her side, panic and worry lashing around inside of her.

"Let us through, you three. We have to find Lightningwish!" Fiercepaw snapped, narrowing her silver gaze to slits, baring her fangs and growling threateningly.

"Not until Lionstar says." Bouldershade said bravely, refusing to quail in the face of the two angry she-cats hissing at him.

Fiercepaw and Goldenecho fluffed their pelts out threateningly, edging closer, their long claws digging deep into the earth.

"Let. Us. Through!" Fiercepaw hissed, bunching up her muscles in preparation to lunge forward. Goldenecho readied herself, the two of them ready to fight their way through their Clanmates in order to find their friend.

"Stand down, Fiercepaw and Goldenecho!" Lionstar's meow echoed powerfully but neither of them were in the proper frame of mind to be cowed.

"Move!" Goldenecho snarled at Honeypetal, uncaring that it was her own sister she was threatening. For the barest of moments, hurt flashed through Honeypetal's blue eyes before she straightened, shaking her head.

"Not until Father says." Honeypetal said defiantly and that prompted ferocious growls from them.

"I said- STAND DOWN!" Lionstar leapt in front of them, a loud, demanding roar released from his throat. Fiercepaw and Goldenecho flinched but- gathering strength from each other- did not back down.

"I need to find him!" Goldenecho cried, wild with fear for her mate.

"And you will! But I expect you to wait for my orders. Is that clear?" Lionstar growled, a demanding, regal air about him that could not be denied.

All of a sudden, Goldenecho crumpled to the ground, gasping sobs tearing free from her throat. Aspenpaw hurried forward to sooth her terrified friend, glancing over at Fiercepaw.

Fiercepaw was still standing. She was stiff-legged, her black fur pulled away from her fangs, a dangerous growl rumbling in her throat. Her silver eyes were icy flames that _dared_ any cat to deny her what she was going after. Her fur was lifting and bristling, inky black spikes broken through with glistening silver on her belly, chest, paws, ears and bridge of nose. Her fringe was spread out over her eyes, shadowing the silver flames. Her chest was heaving with breath; her claws unsheathed and dug so deep into the ground that they disappeared from sight. Her tail was up high, as was her head.

She looked positively lethal, like she could rip through the group of four without a second thought and _win_.

Common sense told Aspenpaw that Fiercepaw's skills weren't _that_ great; they were barely enough to fend off Aspenpaw and the medicine cat apprentice wasn't even trained in battle! Still, what her instincts and her mind told her were two different things and Aspenpaw was conflicted about which she should listen to.

She had the strongest feeling that if only Fiercepaw would let go of her urge to think each battle move through and would react on instinct, she could be the deadliest warrior in the forest.

Fortunately, this was not to be that day.

"F-fiercepaw!" Goldenecho gasped, misery echoing in her voice. "Please…" Goldenecho whispered, tears streaming down her face.

For a moment, it looked like the black and silver apprentice would not respond but she slowly unwound, her tail lowering and her shoulders slumping while her pelt flattened out and her claws sheathed. Turning away from Lionstar and the three warriors, Fiercepaw dropped beside Goldenecho, all of her strength sapped out of her.

"Don't worry, Goldenecho, we _will_ find Lightningwish." Fiercepaw meowed softly, her torment reflected in her broken silver eyes.

"Talonstrike, Nightstream, Mintleaf, Fiercepaw, Blueflame and Goldenecho will be traveling to NightClan first to speak with Thornstar and Batwing about any dreams Batwing might have had. They will them travel to BrookClan to visit Falconstar and Yarrowpelt, then to BreezeClan to speak with Runningstar and Leafheart and finally, to MoonClan to speak with Winterstar and Starlingflight. While they are gone, every available cat not guarding the nursing den or assisting Aspenpaw with the sick cats will be out searching StormClan territory for Lightningwish and Smolderpaw as both are considered missing from this point on. Skyfang will assist me in creating groups of cats and where we will be sending them to search for our two missing Clanmates so gather around!" Lionstar ordered.

"We should stay back so we can search for Lightningwish." Fiercepaw meowed defiantly, shifting to her paws.

"You will not. I have given you your orders, now you follow them." Lionstar hissed softly, an unyielding look in his eyes.

Fiercepaw was tempted to defy him but the smaller, rational part of her brain knew he was only sending her and Goldenecho away so they wouldn't worry themselves into sickness. That, however, did not stop her from bristling in silent protest.

Without another word, Fiercepaw turned away and helped Goldenecho to her paws, speaking softly and soothingly to her.

"We _will_ find him, even if I have to sneak you along on the journey. Don't worry, Goldenecho-" Fiercepaw meowed lowly, a scheming gleam in her eyes. "We can't give up just yet."

"Thank you, Fiercepaw." Goldenecho meowed, leaning heavily on her friend before taking a deep breath and raising herself on her own paws.

"Fiercepaw, Goldenecho!"

The two she-cats turned when they heard Talonstrike call out for them. The cats going on the patrol were gathered at the entrance, waiting for them. Fiercepaw and Goldenecho exchanged a look before padding forward, their hearts aching and leaving them acutely aware of the large space Lightningwish was supposed to take up.

He should be bouncing along side them with a toothy grin and a gleam in his amber eyes. Instead, he was out there somewhere, missing. And they weren't looking for him. It left a sour taste in both of their mouths and they sent silent prayers up to StarClan, hearts clenching in their chest as they fell in line with the patrol.

The entire way to NightClan, Fiercepaw was searching for Lightningwish. A few times she thought she caught his scent but it led to nowhere. Her frustration was mounting, leaving her pacing and upset but she couldn't do anything.

Treading carefully around BrookClan territory, Fiercepaw and Goldenecho scanned the marshy area around them, hoping desperately for any sign of their missing friend.

Talonstrike lead the way through NightClan territory, not even pausing as he led the way across the border line. Digging her paws into the soft, slightly wet earth, Fiercepaw leapt forward with Goldenecho at her side, ignoring the way her breath was rasping in her throat.

Always in love with running, Fiercepaw ignored the thrill and the way her body felt weak from lack of food and proper exercise.

She hasn't had as much time to exercise or keep in shape since Blueflame has been devoting so much time to his mate and kits.

Slowing to a trot in response to the wave of Talonstrike's tail, Fiercepaw exchanged a burning look with Goldenecho.

The NightClan camp was a large, round, gently curved hole in the ground surrounded by short, squat pine trees. The sound of pawsteps on the ground was muted by the thick, springy mat of the pine needles surrounding the camp so when a group of five, hostile NightClan warriors melted out of the darkness, they were startled.

Cedarfang, a small, dark brown tom with long, curved fangs and gold eyes snarled menacingly at them, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Larchfog, a pale blue tom with piercing green eyes strolled along, flanking Flintthorn (a grey tom with brown spots and blue eyes).

The last two were she-cats. The first she-cat Fiercepaw recognized vaguely from the last Gathering but she didn't know the other one. The cat she did recognize was called Antswirl and she was dark brown with a white swirl on her chest and copper eyes. The second she-cat was tall and had a deep black pelt with a reddish-purple sheen, white spots and golden eyes.

"What are you arrogant, filthy, trespassing _StormClan_ cats doing on NightClan territory?" Larchfog snarled, anger in his eyes.

"Without permission?" The beautiful she-cat with the unusual pelt meowed curiously. There was a cold, distant look in her eyes and the way she had her fringe dangling in front of one eye gave her a distinctly sneaky look.

"I apologize for doing this, Larchfog, Plumspots but we have an emergency. Our medicine cat has recently had a dream, one that is worrying but involves many cats from each of the Clans. Recently, two of our cats have gone missing and we were hoping Thornstar would be willing to help." Talonstrike mewed urgently, worry in his crimson eyes.

Larchfog and Flintthorn exchanged a blank look before turning back to them.

"Why should we believe you?" Plumspots meowed, cocking her head to the side and narrowing her eyes at them.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for something serious!" Fiercepaw spat, fed up with the territorial dispute. "We need to find our Clanmate and the sun is sinking as we speak!"

"Fiercepaw!" Talonstrike meowed sharply, pushing his way between Fiercepaw and the startled, angry and slightly amused looks the warriors were giving her.

"I see the name matches the kit." Antswirl meowed snarkily, flipping her fringe out of her eyes.

"Will you help us and allow us to meet with Thornstar and Batwing?" Talonstrike asked, nodding to Nightstream to move forward and contain their kit.

"Don't touch me!" Fiercepaw spat, moving angrily away from her mother, who stared at her with hurt in her blue eyes but did not snap back.

Padding impatiently over to Goldenecho's side, Fiercepaw lashed her tail, raking at the ground with a distant silver gaze. Huddling down, Fiercepaw sunk her claws into the foamy earth, bracing her back paws and pulling up with her front paws, gaining pawfuls of dirt that she shook impatiently to the side before doing it again.

"Yeah, could you _not_ do that?" Plumspots sneered, brushing impatiently past Fiercepaw and flicking her tail at Antswirl as she circled around them.

"Follow us. Flintthorn, Larchfog, guard the sides." Cedarfang ordered, turning and leading the way into the NightClan camp.

Fiercepaw impatiently padded forward only for Blueflame to issue a sharp warning growl. Flinching away from him, Fiercepaw shot him a blank look but dropped back, allowing the others to pass her and Goldenecho by.

As the last two in the group, they broke into a trot, exchanging anguished looks as the time dragged on.

…what- what if they didn't find Lightningwish in time?

Had he been ambushed?

Was…

A new thought occurred to Fiercepaw.

Maybe…it had been Snakepaw with Darkflame at the Gathering and Snakepaw had been a rouge, hadn't she? It was the same with Smolderpaw. He was a rogue before he joined the clans. Fiercepaw knows this is a plot with the rogues so it can't be a coincidence that the rogues show up, a few cats go missing and with the missing cats go the rogues that joined the clans!

What is going on?

How could this be happening? Why, oh, _why_ did they so recklessly invite the _rogues_ and _loners_ into their Clans?

Now they are paying the price.

No.

Now the missing cats are paying the price and…will they ever recover from this?

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"Cedarfang! I see the patrol found the source of the stench drifting through our territory." Frogfang, the deputy of NightClan wrinkled her upper lip at the StormClan cats.

Normally Fiercepaw would have reacted…well, fiercely but now she is hardly paying attention, driven deep within her mind as her worry for Lightningwish grows.

"We did and it wants to speak with our leader. Can you go get him?" Cedarfang asked and Frogfang nodded, whipping around and bounding out of their sight, returning a few moments later with the large ginger leader.

"Talonstrike. Why are you here and with such a large patrol?" Thornstar growled, sweeping his distrusting golden gaze over them.

Fiercepaw blinked, looking up from where she was gouging the dirt.

"We need-" She began, moving forward but Blueflame thrust himself between her and the leader, showing his fangs warningly. With a low snarl of built up rage, Fiercepaw snapped at his face before whirling around and storming back to Goldenecho's side, her pelt fluffed up in anger at her mentor.

"I should have know you would need something. What is it?" Thornstar meowed, directing the question at Talonstrike.

"We need to speak with Batwing."

"What about?" Talonstrike hesitated and Thornstar bristled.

"Two of our cats have gone missing." Thornstar stiffened and Frogfang's eyes widened.

"Come with us. You may bring one other cat, the rest must wait here under guard." Thornstar snapped shortly and turned, heading off. Talonstrike nodded at Blueflame to go with him and the two toms bounded after the enemy leader, leaving Nightstream in charge.

"Why do they get to go?" Fiercepaw snapped under her breath, fierce, boiling anger directed at Blueflame racing through her. First he completely flips his personality on her and then he just…leaves her behind.

Her sadness mixes with her anger and anxiety and Fiercepaw slumps to the ground, a hopeless look swirling in her silver eyes.

"Don't give up." Goldenecho pleaded, her mew soft and lost. "Please, Fiercepaw, don't give up. We've barely even started searching. I need you-" Her breathing hitched, large crystal clear drops hitting the marshy ground. "I need you to be strong and not give up." Trembles ran through Goldenecho's golden fur and Fiercepaw found it somewhere in her to lift her head and curl it around Goldenecho's.

The two she-cats sat there, leaning on each other until Talonstrike and Blueflame returned, grim looks on their faces.

"Let's go." Talonstrike meowed, moving briskly away. Without a word, Plumspots, Antswirl, Larchfog and Cedarfang fell into step around them, escorting them through their territory and to the border before peeling away and fading away.

"What happened? Why do you look like that?" Fiercepaw meowed urgently, trotting forward until she was level with her father and Blueflame.

"Two of their cats have also gone missing." Talonstrike's mew was grim and Fiercepaw's heart dropped to her knees.

"Who?" She mewed softly and he shot her a soft look, wrapping his tail around hers.

"Marshpaw and Owlflight."

"Was he her mentor?" Fiercepaw asked, suspicion stirring but it faded when he shook his head. "Then why did she take him?"

"What?" Talonstrike's mew was sharp and she jerked her head up, startled to realize she had asked that out loud.

"Nothing." Dropping back to walk with Goldenecho, Fiercepaw sighed heavily. "It was Marshpaw. I think all of the former rogues are taking one Clan cat." Fiercepaw whispered and Goldenecho looked at her with startled green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Goldenecho whispered back, dawning horror in her eyes at the implication while Fiercepaw hesitated.

"It means the rogues got themselves into our Clans…and each of them stole a cat from the five Clans. We've been duped and lied to and we fell for it and now…now we might not all make it back alive."

"Do you really think that, Fiercepaw?" Goldenecho asked and Fiercepaw nodded seriously.

"I do."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers!

Guest - That's kind of funny! Thanks so much for your review!

BrightMind - Hello again! I'm so pleased about how you feel about the prophecy! I was trying to make it the way you described aka easy to interpret while convoluted but not _too_ convoluted. (I also accept your praise of it with bows, many thanks and a pleased, slightly braggy grin!) With difficulty, I restrain myself from commenting on a few of your guesses about the prophecy because if I were to confirm or deny some of them, I would ruin the surprise for you and the other readers! Moving on, the Fiercepaw/Reedpaw situation is actually perfectly described by the term you used for FiercexBlue. Tsundere. Enough said. I know most of my readers are completely frustrated with the lack of happy FiercexBlue considering how close they used to be in the first book, however, just hang in there. Not all hope is lost for them. I can't make any promises but...I will resolve that one way or another! Thank so much for your review! I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what about my story you liked and speculating on it! That makes my day every single time!


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own the Warriors series, that is strictly owned by Erin Hunter. However, most, if not all, of the characters in this story are mine and mine alone so I would appreciate it if no one used them without my consent._**

 ** _A/N: I will be accepting submissions of cats to include in my story with a few guidelines: the cats must be either kittypet, rogue, loner or some variation thereof. Please include a name, description including age and distinctive marks and personality. I will, of course, include a disclaimer to the cats submitted along with the true creator's name up at the top of the chapter the cat(s) may be included in._**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"Any news?" Lionstar meowed solemnly, sitting in his nest with Rowanstrike at his side.

"There are two cats missing from each of the Clans. From NightClan it is Owlflight and Marshpaw that are missing. BreezeClan is missing Cherrynose and Strongpaw while BrookClan is missing Streamstrike and Lilypaw." Talonstrike reported before hesitating.

"And MoonClan?" Lionstar prompted.

"MoonClan is missing Darkflame and Snakepaw, just as Fiercepaw said." Talonstrike meowed heavily and there was a pause.

"In light of recent events, I am inclined to believe Fiercepaw does need to go on this trip to the Twoleg place. She has been involved in this and going against the wishes of StarClan could impact the lives of the cats that have been stolen. Are there any disagreements?" Lionstar asked, looking around the den.

Fiercepaw could feel her heart speeding up in her chest, threatening the beat right through her fur.

"I don't think she should go." Blueflame meowed and Fiercepaw gritted her teeth together, wishing she could snap at him but no longer daring to.

"I don't care," Lionstar answered simply and stood. "At the next medicine cat gathering, I will instruct Mintleaf to set up a meeting where each of the cats chosen to go on this journey will be able to meet and get started."

"Isn't that too long to wait though?" Fiercepaw meowed anxiously, her whiskers twitching with displeasure at the thought of waiting that long to search for Lightningwish.

"I-" Lionstar paused. "Very well. In three suns time, Mintleaf will travel to each of the Clans and speak with the leaders to decide when and where the journeying should meet and begin their travels. Fiercepaw, I want you to rest up because you will need your strength for the upcoming journey. Blueflame, stay back, I need to speak with you." Lionstar nodded at them, the dismissal clear in the way he flicked one large golden ear and turned his head to the side the slightest bit.

Fiercepaw scrambled up, whirling around and racing out of his den, fierce anger swirling to mix with hurt in her chest.

Why can't Blueflame support her instead of constantly tearing her down?

"Fiercepaw! Wait for us!" Goldenecho called, racing after her friend. "Fiercepaw!" Goldenecho snapped, halting Fiercepaw. "Where are you going?" Goldenecho demanded, circling her friend and forcing her to look her in the eye.

"I was going to search the forest," Fiercepaw answered quietly and Goldenecho hesitated, seeing the hurt in her friend's silver eyes before Fiercepaw lowered her head, allowing her fringe to softly flutter over her eyes.

"I'll go with you." Goldenecho meowed softly and Fiercepaw's head shot up before she relaxed and nodded.

"Let's go. Maybe we can find a trail Lightningwish or Smolderpaw left behind." Fiercepaw suggested, not really believing it but desperately hoping it could be true. The two she-cats headed for the tunnel, traveling through their territory. They caught the scents of Lightningwish and Smolderpaw a few times but there was always another scent covering it that made it difficult to track.

Sometimes it was the scent of yarrow, other times it was the scent of fresh prey.

Fed up and frustrated, the two she-cats continued searching long after the sun had gone down and the moon had risen high into the sky.

Their paws aching and their muscles stiff, the two she-cats finally stumbled back to camp, silently agreeing to search again the next day as they split up and went into separate directions. Now that Smolderpaw was gone, Fiercepaw was truly alone in the apprentice den and instead of being glad, as she once had thought she would be, Fiercepaw was simply spent.

She couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than lost and lonely and afraid and…that only made her fear grow even more.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"Are you worried?" Aspenpaw meowed the night before the beginning of the journey, her voice soft and low. Fiercepaw shifted beside her friend, looking over at her in the dark. Aspenpaw looked tired and Fiercepaw felt a sliver of concern for her friend.

"What are you going to do while we are gone?" Fiercepaw asked quietly and Aspenpaw shrugged, her gentle blue-grey eyes sad.

"I don't know." She sounded a little lonely and Fiercepaw leaned over, gently grooming Aspenpaw in an effort to help relax her. Gently purring, Fiercepaw was startled to realize it was slightly raspy because she hadn't purred in so long.

Aspenpaw slowly lay down, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be calmed down. Fiercepaw sat there, purring and grooming until Aspenpaw's breathing softened and evened out. She was limp, her small sides rising and falling evenly, showing she was deeply asleep.

Fiercepaw stopped grooming her friend but lay down beside her, still purring as she watched over Aspenpaw until morning.

The end of the peaceful time was signaled by Lionstar sleepily padding out of his den with Rowanstrike at his side. The two mates headed over to the nursery, Rowanstrike looking a little eager. Fiercepaw stifled an amused purr.

The ginger queen must want more kits.

"Are you ready, Fiercepaw?" Jumping a little when Blueflame meowed stiffly behind her, Fiercepaw whirled around and crouched down a little, shrinking in on herself at the look in his eyes. How can he be so cold and impersonal with all they have been through together?

"I am," Fiercepaw answered quietly and he nodded sharply, jerking his sleek blue head at her in a clear order to follow him as he trotted across the clearing to the medicine cat den. Fiercepaw hesitated to follow him, looking down at Aspenpaw.

"You go on, I'll sit with her." Goldenecho meowed quietly, looking drawn and tired. Fiercepaw felt a sudden swell of emotions and reached out, resting her muzzle on her friend's shoulder before pulling back and looking her right in the eye.

"I'll bring him back, I promise." Fiercepaw meowed fiercely and Goldenecho nodded, trust showing as a slight glimmer in her sad green eyes.

"I believe you, Fiercepaw," Goldenecho whispered and sunk down on her haunches beside Aspenpaw's slumbering form. "Go on, you need to gather your herbs. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you." Fiercepaw dipped her head at her friend and turned, walking across the clearing to Mintleaf's den. Sticking her head inside, Fiercepaw wrinkled her whiskers back at the musty smell. She would prefer the smell of fresh herbs to the stale smell of old herbs any day.

"There you are, Fiercepaw! Just once, I wish StarClan would send a medicine cat on a journey like this! Oh, here, you are going to need this." Mintleaf set a few herbs down in front of Fiercepaw and turned, watching to make sure Blueflame would take his without any issues. "Hey! Back into that nest until I can check your paw, Thistletail! Don't make me keep you in here until tomorrow!" Mintleaf yowled, hurrying across the den to push the spiky tom back into the nest.

Looking faintly embarrassed, he mumbled something about his mate and settled back down with her hovering over him.

Fiercepaw felt a burst of warmth. She's going to miss her Clanmates while she is gone on this journey, that's for sure. Dipping her head down, Fiercepaw gently lapped up the herbs, shaking her head and gagging slightly at the bitter taste. Gross.

"I don't know why you thought you were going to escape, it's never happened under my watch before so why would it now? Hmph. Toms." Mintleaf finished scolding the senior warrior and hurried back over, shaking her head with a distinctly grumpy look on her face. "All set? You and Blueflame are supposed to report to Lionstar before you leave for the journey. Thistletail!" Mintleaf whirled around and growled irritably at the guilty tom, who jumped and quickly put his paw back in the nest.

"I wasn't doing anything!" He protested, looking for all the world like a guilty kit. Smiling slightly, Fiercepaw padded out of the den, noticing Blueflame had already left without her.

Her heart sunk in her chest but Fiercepaw continued to her leader's den, poking her head inside shyly.

"Come inside, Fiercepaw, I was just telling Blueflame the path you will be taking to meet up with the other Clan cats." Lionstar meowed, beckoning for her to come in with a wave of his tail. Fiercepaw hesitantly entered the den, moving inside and sitting down stiffly beside her mentor. He shot her an unreadable look and Fiercepaw leaned away from him, thinking longingly of a time when she would have gleefully cuddled closer into his side.

Why did she have to lose him in order for him to become Swanfang's mate?

"-travel safely," Lionstar said, standing up in his nest and stretching out to touch noses with them. Fiercepaw blinked, startled for a moment, to realize that she had zoned out of the entire conversation. She carefully reached out and touched noses with Lionstar before sitting back and waiting for Blueflame to stand and lead the way out.

Following behind him, Fiercepaw swept her gaze around the clearing, hoping to see Goldenecho and Aspenpaw one last time before she left but neither of them was around. With a pang of anxiety, Fiercepaw followed Blueflame out of camp and into the forest beyond.

Blueflame leaped into a steady, ground-eating lope, his orange gaze focused and cold. She flinched inside, hating to see how much he has changed from the kind and playful tom that taught her before she was even an apprentice. Maybe it was Swanfang that was making him be this way? Even if it was, he didn't have to act like this all the time, even when his mate wasn't around. And he didn't have to be so cruel either.

Her mind flashed to the scars on the pads of her paws and Fiercepaw forced herself to harden herself to her mentor. That is the only way she can get through this journey without breaking down completely.

They traveled in silence to the edge of their territory and onto BrookClan territory. Fiercepaw faltered, never having stepped directly onto any Clan's territory, aside from BreezeClan, MoonClan and NightClan. Blueflame, on the other paw, didn't hesitate, he continued on, his long, elegant body stretching and releasing to propel him faster.

Fiercepaw heaved a silent sigh and tipped her head back to gaze at the clear sky before leaping after her mentor, her breath dragging through her lungs, constricting them with a burning sensation. When did she get so out of shape? Oh yeah, shortly after Blueflame abandoned her in favor of creating and raising kits with Swanfang.

Trying to regulate her breathing, Fiercepaw kept up with Blueflame, lagging behind the further into the territory they went. There were fewer trees and more closely growing bushes that weaved and wove together, creating a difficult barrier to get through.

Blueflame was forced to slow down and Fiercepaw slowed down with him, her trembling, underfed muscles grateful for the respite. Settling into a slow trot, she weaved and ducked around the branches, biting her tongue to hold back yowls and curses every time she tripped on a branch or a thorn scraped her side. She hadn't anticipated it would be so hard to get through BrookClan territory, considering she is, or was, so good at swimming.

They finally broke through the bushes and brambles only to be faced with a small stream rushing merrily past, the glittering water calling to her. Normally she would have bounded forward with a cheerful mew back to Blueflame but not only would he reprimand her for that now but a sharp breeze ruffles their fur, the chill cutting straight to the bone. Fiercepaw fluffed out her fur, hiding the sight of her bones, so readily apparent since the prey has been so scarce this leaf-bare.

She wanted to ask questions about where they were going and who they were meeting but if she did that…she was as good as admitting she hadn't been paying attention to Lionstar when he was explaining all the things she now wishes she had listened to.

Blueflame carefully followed along the stream until it grew narrow enough that they could jump across it and upon landing, Blueflame headed straight into a run. It became clear to Fiercepaw after a little while that BrookClan territory was a series of streams and brooks that linked together and were like a spoke in a wheel. In the middle of the wheel they would find the main camp for BrookClan but why were they going to BrookClan? Shouldn't their journey start at NightClan since their territory was closest to the Twoleg place and that is where they need to go to find the missing clan cats?

Blueflame slowed down, drifting his nose to the ground, his tail wavering in her line of sight.

A cracking noise had both of their heads shooting in the direction, ears perked up, breath held and bodies frozen. What was it?

A rabbit went bounding past them and for a moment, Fiercepaw nearly lunged after it, hunger gnawing at her belly but she restrained herself, her mouth flooding with saliva at the scent of the skinny rabbit so that she had to swipe her tongue around her jaw several times to keep from drooling.

"Keep moving," Blueflame ordered icily and dropped his nose to the ground again, flicking his ears back and forth as he continued on. Fiercepaw followed behind him, the scent of BrookClan filling her nose. He was tracking the patrol scents back to their main camp, Fiercepaw realized. Would they get in trouble for this?

The scary possibility had her heart racing, not with excitement and intrigue as it would have a few moons ago, but, with the fear of being caught and punished. She does not have a good history of going onto Clan territory where she is not wanted.

 _-No! Silverkit! Nooooo!-_

She shuddered at the memory, silver eyes clouding over and dulling to gray as the melancholy mood sunk into her soul. He should still be alive and he would have been if it hadn't been for MoonClan! An emotion too dark to be called loathing filled her, making her silver eyes turn flinty and cold, a snarl lifting at her mouth, desperate to show fangs. She never even noticed the deep groves her unsheathed claws had left in the dirt behind them.

The water gurgled cheerfully, slowly piercing the darkness inside of her until Fiercepaw just felt drained like the world had sucked any and all joy and happiness and life from her and left her a dry and empty husk.

"Halt! You are on BrookClan territory and we will attack!" A loud voice hissed and moments later, four cats circled them. The one that had hissed was a pale brown she-cat with amber eyes that Fiercepaw had never seen before.

"Why are you on our territory?" Fiercepaw whirled around when she heard the growled question behind her, puffing her pelt out with fear to make herself seem larger. The speaker was a dark gray and orange tom with blue eyes narrowed spitefully.

"Hush, Swallowpaw. It is not your place to question the intruders, that is for Limberpelt to do." A large tom with a pure white pelt and green eyes meowed amusement ringing through.

"But Icefang!" Swallowpaw protested, shooting an indignant look at his mentor, who only shot him a stern look back. The younger tom bowed his head reluctantly and slunk back a step so that he was behind his mentor.

"What are you two doing on our territory?" Limberpelt meowed, her pale brown pelt lifting in a bristle and her amber eyes sharp.

"We are here to meet with the two BrookClan cats that will be journeying to the Twoleg place with us." Blueflame meowed respectfully, dipping his head before lifting it and meeting Limberpelt's gaze proudly. Limberpelt gazed at him distrustfully for a moment and behind her, another cat stepped into view, his slate gray and brown pelt glistening with water and a fish in his mouth. His green eyes widened with recognition and Timbermoss dropped his fresh-kill, bounding forward to nod in greeting at Blueflame and shoot a questioning look at Limberpelt.

"Are these the two that will be going on the Journey?" Timbermoss meowed, heavy importance in the way he said journey.

"We are." Blueflame cut in, a frosty look descending in his orange eyes. He stared at Timbermoss almost challengingly, almost as though he had never been warm and friendly with the other tom before. Timbermoss shot him a puzzled, slightly irritated look and turned to face him.

"I see you are still mates with Swanfang…too bad." The BrookClan tom mewed acidly and before she could stop herself, Fiercepaw snorted. Blueflame whirled around and glared angrily at her, stiff-legged and bristling so that she dropped her head to stare at the ground and cover her muzzle with a silver paw, the amusement lingering but guilt and hurt swirling to the forefront.

Timbermoss shot her a sympathetic look and turned dismissively away from Blueflame.

"I'll meet you guys back at camp." He meowed to Limberpelt, scooped the fish up into his mouth and bounded off, diving into the water with barely a ripple to disturb the surface.

"Let's go." Limberpelt finally meowed, jerking her head at the two of them and trotting off past the brook, leading the way through a twisting, winding path that confused Fiercepaw enough that she couldn't say for sure which direction she would have to go in order to leave BrookClan territory. That was more than likely the purpose of the path and she felt admiration for the clever Clan for thinking it up.

StormClan doesn't have anything like BrookClan's winding path, BreezeClan's grove of thick trees and bushes, NightClan's deceptive layer of springy pine needles or MoonClan's ravine. If there was ever an invasion, it would be ridiculously easy to find their camp, especially in comparison to everything she has seen for the other clans.

"Hey, aren't you the cat that ran into Reedpaw?" Swallowpaw spoke up and Fiercepaw bristled at the mention of the arrogant tom's name.

"He ran into me!" Fiercepaw hissed, puffing her pelt up and narrowing her eyes at the other apprentice, who didn't look convinced.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame's voice cracked harshly in her ears and she cringed, flattening her ears to her head, swinging her head away from the mixed looks of curiosity, shock, and pity being directed her way. She padded quietly after Blueflame, tucking away the feelings of hurt, aggravation, and a feeling that was becoming startlingly like rage.

"This way." Limberpelt turned abruptly and squeezed in a tiny hole inside of a tree trunk, disappearing into. Blueflame paused and Fiercepaw hung back, looking uncertainly at the hole in the tree.

"Well? Keep moving." Icefang prodded and she shot a look back over her shoulder, opening her muzzle to say something before hesitating, shooting a look at Blueflame and closing her mouth, lowering her head and shifting it so the fringe fanned out over her eyes, covering them completely from the other cat's view.

Blueflame moved forward, squeezing inside and for a moment, the darkness welled up in front of her terrified gaze. She hates the darkness when it is combined with tiny spaces and she trembles, knowing her fear scent is filling the air and not caring about it. She is frozen, her paws rooted in place as the tip of Blueflame's tail disappears from her view.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame snapped, his voice echoing oddly for a moment. "Come through." He called and she jumped, flinching but nervously edging forward, rocking back on her haunches the closer she got until she just took a deep breath and lunged forward, shooting out the other side of the trunk so quickly that she bowled Blueflame over.

She didn't even pause but quickly jumped off of him and babbled her apologies, her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to help him to his paws.

"Knock it off!" He snapped and she snapped her jaw shut so quickly that it caught the tip of her pink tongue and she blinked her eyes rapidly to hold back the yelp of pain, shrinking back and diverting her gaze from him.

"Why do you have to be so rude to your apprentice?" A light gray she-cat flecked with black asked with confusion, cocking her delicate head to the side and looking at them with amber eyes. Blueflame narrowed his eyes and stared back but didn't answer, refusing to even look at Fiercepaw. Hurt struck her as sharply as a thorn and she briefly closed her eyes, everything about her showing defeat before she inwardly shrugged and opened her eyes, wishing so deeply that she could have Silverpaw show himself to her, if only for a moment.

"Don't pry into their business, Mistfall." Limberpelt meowed with a touch of sharpness, padding past the other she-cat and into the main camp. The camp entrance was a few tail-lengths from the other side of the tree and when she stepped closer, she could see that it was on an island connected to the land by slender tree trunks. Fiercepaw's eyes widened and she hopped on one of the trunks, carefully hanging on to it with her claws as she moved forward until she stepped on the sandy shore.

"Hello, Fiercepaw!" Reedpaw's annoyingly cheerful mew rang out as he trotted forward with a leggy red and silver she-cat that looked similar to him. "This is Hollymist, my mentor!" He introduced, bubbly blue eyes dancing with cheerful intensity. "She's my mother's littermate." He added and Hollymist shot him a curious look but nodded welcomingly at Fiercepaw.

"I'm one of the BrookClan cats that will be going on the Journey." Hollymist meowed her mew light and airy, reminding Fiercepaw of a gentle stream on a sunny day. Still, dread struck her heart and she shot a look at Reedpaw.

"D-does that mean Reedpaw will be going on the Journey?" Fiercepaw asked hesitantly and to her relief, the warrior shook her head.

"No, he was not chosen. Reedpaw will be staying here and Starlingblaze will be taking over his apprentice duties until we return." Hollymist introduced, nodding at a passing warrior. He was a dark blue tom spotted with white and brown, a hard look in his green eyes.

" _I_ should be going on this Journey. It was _my_ apprentice that was taken." Starlingblaze snapped, his green eyes flashing with bitterness at Hollymist, who accepted his anger and let it roll off her as though it was droplets of water. Her ability to let his anger not affect her piqued Fiercepaw's interest and she widened her silver eyes curiously but kept the question of how she did it tucked away.

"It's too bad I wasn't chosen." Reedpaw broke in cheerfully, ignoring Starlingblaze's anger as easily as his mentor. "Then again, this just means I'll probably be a warrior before you are!" He teased playfully and she rolled her silver eyes, briefly longing for the days when she would have been comfortable enough that Blueflame wouldn't snap at her if she taunted back.

Reedpaw looked confused that she didn't snap something sharp and witty at him and followed her wistful and longing gaze to where Blueflame was talking to Falconstar. Resentment flared in him and twisted in his belly and he leaned forward, trying to catch her attention again.

"Are you excited for the Journey?" He meowed curiously, tearing her attention away from Blueflame so that she focused it upon him. Her silver eyes lacked the gleam and light they normally had and he frowned slightly but didn't comment on it.

"I'm hoping I find Lightningwish." She meowed, for a moment looking so anguished that he felt as though he had padded onto deeply private territory. He shrunk back for a moment, guilt swirling in him until she shook herself off and padded away to her mentor's side. Blueflame shot her a dark look and Fiercepaw shrunk back but didn't say anything back.

"Why is he allowed to be so cruel to her?" Reedpaw asked his mentor, a sharp edge to his mew. Hollymist looked at him sharply and shook her head at him.

"Stay out of it, Reedpaw." She said firmly and turned to walk away.

"What?!" He protested, hurrying after his mentor. "I was just wondering!" He defended and she shot him a searching look, clearly not believing him.

"She isn't the mate for you, Reedpaw. Treading down that path will only lead to broken hearts and Clan wars, both of which we do not need. When your mother died, she made me promise that I would watch out for you and I have and will continue to do so. Be careful, Reedpaw," She stressed, looking anxious for him. "If you make the mistake of falling for a she-cat that isn't from your Clan…she could destroy you."

And before he could stop himself or even realize what he was going to say, he blurted out, "But what if it wouldn't be a mistake? What if I just don't care?" He shrunk back at the furious look she was shooting him.

"Don't you dare ever say that again! Do you hear me?" He nodded frantically, resisting the urge to back away from her looming form. "Speaking like that will get you killed." She settled back and gazed solemnly at him. "Promise me you won't chase after this she-cat?" Hollymist asked worriedly and he felt reluctance drag at his heart.

"How can I pursue her? She is going on the Journey with you!" He pointed out, forcing a cheerful edge to his mew.

"That is true and I suppose this is a sign from StarClan that you should not be with her. I promise this is for the best." She looked so relieved at her own words that he felt a pang of guilt but shoved it away in favor of nodding and flicking his tail at the Speaking Reeds.

"We should join the others before we miss what Falconstar has to say! Race you there?" He proposed with a grin and she rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

"Young Reedpaw, I see you have much to learn. Warriors do not…give a heads up in a race!" She meowed mischievously, lunging past him and bounding to the Speaking Reeds before him.

"Hey! Cheater!" He shouted, racing after her, plans already forming quickly in his mind.


	6. The dreaded AN

I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself I would never be one of those authors that said that MY cannon life would get too busy and complicated for me to churn out regular chapters for my ever faithful readers. I was supposed to stay a nerd with no social life outside of Fanfiction to speak of. Alas, I am letting all of my readers know that for an unspecified (but not forever) amount of time I will be having ALL of my stories ON HOLD. Meaning…my soul is going to wither up and die because I won't be writing for my stories.

Scratch that.

I'll be writing for my stories but it will be so sporadic that I have no clue if or when I'll be able to post a chapter. I've been feeling so bad and dead exhausted lately that I have barely had time to sleep much less write for over twelve different stories. Not to mention the several original stories I have been writing and have yet to finish. I'm a bit of a chronic writer and apparently, I have no clue when too much is too much until it's too late and I'm nearly burnt out.

It is with a heavy heart that I post this as an A/N instead of a chapter.

(Yet another thing I promised myself I would never do and am doing. Bleh, it's a wonder you guys stick around to read my writing!)

So long for now.

Signing out,

TwilightWorshipper14 or Emma


End file.
